Pokemon: Un nuevo viaje
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: En una prestigiosa academia pokemon de Kanto, la vida de 3 chicos esta a punto de dar una gran vuelta, cuando el mismisimo profesor Oak les de la oportunidad de convertirse en entrenadores pokemon y viajar por la region de Kanto, y enfrentarse a grandes entrenadores, fuertes rivales, y villanos sedientos de poder. Varios OC. No olviden dejar sus reviews.
1. Una invitacion interesante

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, vengo de nuevo con otro proyecto. Se que no he avanzado mucho con los otros, pero es que tenia esta idea en la cabeza y quise sacarmela de una vez_

_Esta vez se trata de un fic basado en otra de mis series favoritas: **POKEMON**_

_Esta historia se basa en algunos eventos de los juegos en lugar de cosas del anime y el manga. Ademas de que es completamente OC._

_y bueno antes de empezar y para ya no hacer esto tan largo, solo dejo el tipico **disclaimer **diciendo que todo los elementos tomados para realizar esta obra son Nintendo y Satoshi-sensei... bueno excepto por los OC pero lo demas si es su trabajo._

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p>Era un bello y cálido día, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre una pequeña isla cercana a Isla Cinnabar, aunque en ocasiones era cubierto por alguna de las blancas nubes que flotaban en el cielo de Kanto.<p>

En esta isla había en particular una academia que se encargaba de educar a las futuras generación de entrenadores pokemon, y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.

Ese día la academia estaba de gala, y es que recibirían la visita especial de nada más y nada menos que el famosísimo Samuel Oak, una de las más grandes autoridades en el mundo pokemon. Pero había una razón más especial, y es que el profesor había decidido escoger a tres alumnos de esa escuela para darles un pokemon para que comenzaran su aventura como entrenadores.

Sin embargo no todos estaban tan emocionados. En la azotea del edificio principal un chico de negra cabellera atada en una fina coleta que llagaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos color azul, se encontraba recostado contemplando el cielo.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**¡Qué tal! Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Maxwell, pero puede llamarme Max. Fui enviado de la directiva para presentarles más a fondo a los principales protagonistas de esta historia, así que aquí voy.**_

_**Primero esta este chico, Ace. Tiene 11 años y es el alumno con la mejor calificación práctica en toda la academia, lo cual es una sorpresa ya que nunca entra a clases. Muchos en esta academia lo admiran, sin embargo es bastante solitario y se la pasa todo el día en la azotea de la escuela. **_

_**Tiene un serio problema de actitud, tal vez sea por ser huérfano pero se que en el fondo en muy buena persona. Bueno, creo que esto ya se alargó un poco más de lo que debía así que dejare que continuemos con la historia.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

"Tsk, se emocionan tanto por una simple visita. No es como si todos fueran a conseguir un pokemon." Dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

"Tú siempre tan apático, ¿verdad Ace?" dijo una voz femenina. El chico volteo un poco para ver a quien había hablado. "¿A donde crees que intentabas mirar pervertido?" dijo aquella chica lanzando su bolso al rostro del pelinegro mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

"Si no querías que volteara te hubieras acercado por otra dirección" dijo Ace con fastidio. Frente al pelinegro había una chica de larga cabellera morada que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y ojos color amarillo adornados con unas gafas redondas bastante sencillas. Junto a ella había un chico de cabellos cafés que le llegaban hasta la base del cuello y ojos anaranjados.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**¡Yo de nuevo! Esta vez tratare de ser breve. La pelimorado es Cristi, la presidenta de nuestro "honorable consejo estudiantil" Tiene también 11 años y es un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Debo admitir que es linda pero… su actitud de sabelotodo es bastante fastidiosa. Académicamente es el tercer mejor promedio de toda la escuela, así que es una combinación de belleza y cerebro.**_

_**Y ese chico con cara de sueño soy yo. También soy huérfano como Ace, además de que ambos tenemos 11 años así que es normal que seamos amigos, ¿no? Además de que siempre me está ayudando y defendiendo de los que siempre me fastidian.**_

_**Bueno sigamos con la historia.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

"Este lugar se está llenando bastante últimamente" dijo fastidiado al pelinegro.

"Lo siento mucho jefe. Ella me obligo a hablar." Dijo el castaño.

"Saben que los alumnos tienen prohibido el acceso a la azotea" regaño la pelimorado.

"Tranquila Cristi, Maxwell y Ace vienen conmigo" dijo otra voz. El trio volteo y se encontraron con una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes cubiertos con unas gafas de sol en tono rosa.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Esa rubia es nuestra profesora es agradable y bastante divertida además de que es hermosa. Admirada por los maestros y los alumnos de toda la escuela, lo que hace que todos envidien tanto a Ace, ya que ella es la tutora Ace o lo que es lo mismo, vive con ella. Lo malo es que tiene un pequeño problema… y es que es bastante desobligada pero eso es parte de lo que la hace tan agradable, además de que la directora siempre la regaña porque según ella "viste demasiado provocativo".**_

_**¿Su edad? Si supiera se las diría, pero cada que le pregunto siempre me responde golpeándome con un libro, pero tal vez ustedes tengan más suerte que yo.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

"Profesora Adriane" dijo Cristi sorprendida.

"Bien dicho profesora" dijo Max divertido pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante de la presidenta.

"Pero Cristi tiene un punto valido. No sé porque no estas allá abajo causando caos" dijo la rubia. Ace solo suspiro y se sentó de forma india.

"El profesor Oak solo va a escoger a tres de toda la escuela ¿no?" dijo el pelinegro a lo que Max y Cristi solo asintieron. "Entonces es más que obvio que la directora y su mascota a la que conocemos como subdirector, se van a encargar de que escoja a los 3 mejores alumnos de toda la escuela" explico Ace.

"Entonces… solo estas celoso porque no te escogieron, ¿verdad?" dijo burlonamente la profesora

"Como sea, ¿No se supone que la presidenta del 'honorable consejo estudiantil' debería estar ahí para recibir al distinguido visitante?" dijo el pelinegro volteando la cara.

"¡Lo olvide por completo!" dijo Cristi preocupada.

"Bueno, parece que estas en problema entonces." Dijo la profesora mientras señalaba hacia el patio. El trio se acercó a la verja para echar un vistazo y pudieron ver como el famoso profesor llegaba acompañado por una mujer de pelo verde y un hombre de cabello castaño.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Muy bien, ahora sigue ella… La anciana de pelo verde es la directora de la academia. Bueno no es tan anciana ya que apenas tiene 43 años, pero como me cae mal le digo vieja a sus espaldas, además de que es tan amargada como algunas ancianas, eso explica porque aún esta soltera.**_

_**El castaño es el subdirector, pero más bien parece la mascota de la vieja, ya que siempre la sigue a todos lados. Es bastante serio y siempre que no está con la directora está leyendo algún libro. **_

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**En el patío…**_

"Es un placer que haya decido honrarnos con su presencia" dijo cortésmente la mujer peliverde.

"Vamos no es la gran cosa" dijo algo avergonzado el profesor Oak.

"Pero la directora tiene razón. No es como si todos los días pudiéramos recibir la visita de una eminencia como el gran profesor Oak" dijo el hombre castaño.

"Paul, ¿podrías ir por los chicos?" dijo la directora. El hombre solo asintió y después de hacer una reverencia se retiró. "Le aseguro que hemos escogido a los alumnos más destacados de la academia" dijo la mujer mirando a Oak.

"Directora, ser entrenador es algo más que tener las mejores notas" dijo con calma el profesor.

Ambos adultos estuvieron platicando hasta que el subdirector regreso y detrás de él venían tres alumnos.

"Permítame que se los presente profesor" dijo el subdirector haciéndose a un lado. "Primero tenemos a Alexis, ella posee el segundo mejor promedio de toda la academia."

"Mucho gusto profesor". Dijo Alexis educadamente. Alexis era una chica de tez blanca, un poco alta para su edad, de hecho de los tres alumnos ella era la más alta. Alexis tenía un hermoso y ondulado cabello rojo que llegaba a hasta su cintura mientras que por el frente un par de mechones llegaban justo a la altura de sus pechos y unos ojos entre naranjas y amarillos.

"Nuestro siguiente alumno es Miles, promedio regular sin embargo es de los que más potencial ha demostrado en los entrenamientos"

"Un placer conocerlo" dijo el chico. Miles tenían el cabello blanco hasta la nuca y con un fleco con algunos mechones en color negro cubriendo su ojo derecho y sus ojos son color rojo como si fueran rubíes.

"Por ultimo tenemos a David, el alumno con el mejor promedio de toda la academia."

"Es todo un honor conocer a una eminencia como usted" dijo el chico. David era un chico de baja estatura, corto cabello negro impecablemente peinado y ojos cafés cubiertos por unas gafas de marco grueso en color negro.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**De acuerdo, probablemente tome un tiempo pero aquí voy…**_

_**Primero tenemos a Alexis, la idol de la escuela. Las chicas la adoran y quieren ser como ella, los chicos la aman y quieren salir con ella incluyéndome… y como no solo mírenla, esa esbelta figura, esa tez blanca, esos hermosos ojos. Hay que admitirlo, la chica es hermosa. Honestamente, debo admitir que me sorprende que la idol de la escuela sea la mejor amiga de Ace, pero es divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de los demás cuando se enteran. Como sea Alexis también es amiga de Cristi, pero ni Ace ni yo le caemos muy bien a la presidenta así que nunca convivimos juntos. Como seguramente adivinaron tiene 11 años y como ya dijo el subdirector, ella es la segunda mejor alumna de la academia.**_

_**Seguimos con Miles. Patán, arrogante, payaso, con complejos de superioridad, enamorado de Alexis y el único al nivel de Ace en esta escuela. El chico siempre me está molestando, haciéndome bromas, y todo eso, pero por suerte Ace siempre me defiende. Miles odia a Ace por eso, y porque es tan cercano a Alexis y Ace lo odia por fastidioso y por siempre intentar coquetear con Alexis y si, también tiene 11 años.**_

_**Por ultimo ese chico es… bueno admito que nunca lo había notado hasta hoy pero parece que es el mejor promedio de la escuela así que debe ser muy listo.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**De nuevo en la azotea…**_

"¿David también fue llamado?" dijo sorprendida la rubia. "Ser un adulador le ha dado buen resultado" agrego con fastidio.

"Profesora esa no es manera de hablar de un estudiante" dijo la presidenta con una gota en la cabeza.

"Mira, Alexis fue escogida" dijo Max con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, sin embargo se sorprendió de no recibir respuesta de Ace.

"Parece que tu mejor amigo Miles también fue escogido" dijo con tono burlón Cristi, sin embargo Ace ni se inmuto y solo se recostó de nuevo en el piso.

"Bien por él. Al menos ese idiota ya no será una molestia" dijo secamente el chico. La presidenta iba a comentar algo pero el sonido de una fuerte explosión cerca de la entrada atrajo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Cristi algo asustada.

"Esa es la respuesta" dijo la profesora señalando a un Dragonite, lo más sorprendente era que había dos personas montadas en la espalda del pokemon dragón.

"¡No son los únicos, miren!" dijo ahora Max señalando hacia donde estaban la directora y los demás quienes estaban rodeados por un grupo de varios Onix y Machoke.

"Ace vayan y escóndanse en…" dijo la profesora sin embargo Ace solo trepo la verja y se preparó para saltar. "¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" pregunto la maestra.

"Lo siento Adri pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados" dijo el chico con una sonrisa. "¿Max, lo conseguiste?" pregunto mirando a su amigo.

"Claro que si jefe" dijo el chico sacando una pokebola de su pantalón y lanzándosela al pelinegro.

"Entonces vamos a probarlo" dijo el chico para después saltar al vacío. Las chicas se acercaron preocupadas pero se sorprendieron al ver que el chico estaba de pie sobre un Pidgeot. "Muy bien chico, derribemos a ese dragón" ordeno el chico. El pokemon simplemente obedeció y voló a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el Dragonite.

"Profesor Oak, es un placer encontrarlo" dijo uno de ellos. Era un hombre de cabello rojo hasta el cuello y ojos verdes. Oak se sorprendió de ver que aquellos sujetos vestían el uniforme del equipo Rocket.

"Lamentamos interrumpir su visita, pero necesitamos que venga con nosotros" dijo ahora una chica. Su cabello era color azul marino mientras que sus ojos tenían un color turquesa.

El Dragonite descendió un poco sin embargo tuvo que elevarse rápidamente para esquivar al Pidgeot de Ace.

"Espero no estar interrumpió nada importante" dijo Ace con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

"¡Ace!" dijo aliviada Alexis.

"Escuchen rufianes. No sé qué asuntos tengan con el profesor pero no pienso permitir que pongan en peligro a mi amiga, al profesor y al resto de estas molestias también" dijo con tono serio el pelinegro. "¡Pidgeot usa tu ataque rápido!" ordeno el pelinegro.

"Rose encargate del profesor, yo lidiare con este mocoso tan molesto." Dijo el pelirrojo. La chica solo asintió y dio un salto para bajar de Dragonite para que después este se elevara para esquivar de nuevo el ataque.

Ace seguía intentando que Pidgeot atinara su ataque rápido pero Dragonite los esquivaba todos con facilidad.

"Deja de esquivarme y pelea ¿o acaso tienes miedo?" dijo retadoramente Ace.

"Esquivar también es parte de una pelea" dijo el pelirrojo. "Además quería alejarte lo suficiente para que pudieras evitar eso" dijo triunfal.

"¿De qué rayos hablas?" pregunto confundido el chico, sin embargo en ese momento recordó a la chica que había bajado del Dragonite. Cuando volteo pudo ver como uno de los Onix preparaba un hiperrayo para atacar al profesor.

"¡Malditos!" dijo molesto el chico. "¡Pidgeot usa viento afín para llegar más rápido!" ordeno el pelinegro. Pidgeot agito con fuerza sus alas y de inmediato se notó como el viento cambiaba de dirección. Después de eso el pokemon ave se lanzó en dirección a donde estaban Oak y los demás sin embargo eso solo puso una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

"¡Dragonite, trueno!" ordeno el hombre. En ese momento una oscura nube apareció en el cielo y soltó una poderosa descarga que alcanzo a Pidgeot y a su entrenador.

"¡Ace!" grito preocupada Alexis quien miraba atentamente la pelea.

"Preocupate más por ti mocosa" dijo Rose burlonamente. "¡Onix ataca!" ordeno. En ese momento el pokemon roca descargo toda la energía que se había acumulado en su hocico. El ataque impacto y creo una enorme explosión que oculto el campo de visión.

"¡Alexis!" grito con dificultad el chico.

"Espero que no haya matado a Oak. De lo contrario la misión será un desperdicio" dijo burlón el pelirrojo.

"¡Lanzallamas!" se escuchó una voz femenina de donde estaba el humo, del cual de repente también salió una enorme llama en dirección al pokemon dragón quien como no se lo esperaba recibió el golpe de lleno aunque no fue muy efectivo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo una voz masculina. La pantalla de polvo que había creado la explosión se aclaró y Ace suspiro aliviado al ver que todos estaban sanos y salvos. "¿Estas bien?" dijo Max quien tenía un Abra reposando en su cabeza.

"Fue una suerte que tuvieras ese Abra contigo" dijo Cristi. La pelimorada llevaba una especie de almeja en sus brazos. "Buen trabajo usando Protección, Shellder" felicito la chica al pokemon en sus brazos.

"Je, parece que el idiota de Ace supo escoger a los pokemons que nos ayudarían mejor" dijo Miles mientras detrás de él, un pokemon que parecía boxeador terminaba de noquear a un par de Onix. "Buen golpe, Hitmonchan"

"Como era de esperarse" dijo esta vez Alexis. "¿No es así, Flareon?" dijo la chica al pequeño pokemon zorro que estaba junto a ella.

"Ace deja que el subdirector se haga cargo de ese sujeto, ustedes lleven al profesor y a la directora adentro del edificio" dijo la profesora con seriedad.

"Ni de broma. Nosotros también vamos a pelear" dijo Ace.

"Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil no pienso dejar que hieran a los estudiantes" dijo un poco nerviosa la pelimorada.

"Esta pelea esta fuera de su alcance chicos" dijo la rubia mientras tomaba una pokebola y liberaba al pokemon que se encontraba ahí adentro. "Arcanine, voy a necesitar tu ayuda compañera" dijo la mujer al pokemon que había aparecido frente a ella. "Ace has lo que te dije" ordeno la profesora. Sin embargo el Abra que estaba sobre la cabeza de Max apareció sobre la del pelinegro.

"Pidgeot acercanos con tu ataque rápido. Abra, creo que tú ya leíste lo que tienes que hacer" dijo sonriente mientras al final señalaba su cabeza. Pidgeot de inmediato le hizo caso y se acercó a toda velocidad a Dragonite pero de nueva cuenta este lo esquivo, sin embargo no noto cuando Abra apareció justo a un lado suyo y este lo golpeo justo en el rostro usando su puño de hielo.

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?" pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

"Faltando a clases" dijo burlonamente. "¡Una vez más chicos!" Pidgeot se preparó para repetir lo que habían hecho sin embargo en lugar de esquivar, Dragonite uso su cola para dar golpear con fuerza al pokemon ave haciéndolo caer a gran velocidad.

"Acabalos con hiperrayo" dijo con frialdad aquel hombre. Ace solo se preparó para lo peor mientras Dragonite cargaba su energía.

"¡Hitmonchan, Gancho Alto!" ordeno Miles. El pokemon luchador obedeció de inmediato y dio un gran salto mientras su puño brillaba con luz azul. El ataque conecto justo en el estómago del dragón haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" dijo molesto el pelinegro.

"¿Qué parece? Estoy salvando tu trasero" dijo con arrogancia el peliblanco. "¡Oye tú! Baja y enfrentate con un entrenador de verdad" dijo con tono retador.

"Primero preocupate por salvar tu propio trasero" dijo la chica peliazul con tono burlón. Miles volteo y pudo ver como detrás suyo un Machoke se preparaba para atacarlo sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el pokemon estaba paralizado. "¿Qué haces? ¡Apresurate!" dijo Rose molesta.

"No mientras Starmie pueda detenerte" dijo esta vez la directora. Rose volteo a mirar a la mujer y se sorprendió al notar que su pequeño ejército de pokemons ya había sido vencido. "Aunque se lo merezcan por desobedecer las órdenes de un profesor, no puedo dejar que lastimen a mis alumnos."

"Es una lástima que ninguno pueda hacer algo" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¡No me subestimes!" grito molesto Ace. El chico iba a toda velocidad sobre Pidgeot directo hacia Dragonite sin embargo el pelirrojo ni se inmuto.

"¡Carga Dragón!" ordeno el hombre. Dragonite voló a toda velocidad en dirección a Pidgeot mientras se cubría por una esfera de energía color azul celeste.

"Eso no me asusta. ¡Pidgeot usa Ave Brava!" ordeno el pelinegro. Pidgeot también voló a gran velocidad mientras un aura azul le rodeaba.

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una enorme explosión dejando a todos a la espera de ver el resultado. Aunque eso no llevo demasiado tiempo, ya que vieron como de la nube de humo caían Pidgeot, Abra y Ryou.

"Debiste haber escuchado a tu profesora niño. ¡Acabalo con Hiperrayo!" ordeno el pelirrojo. El dragón de nuevo comenzó a cargar energía sin embargo repentinamente el pokemon cayo inconsciente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Max. De repente todos vieron como un dragón de color rojo detenía la caída del chico y sus pokemons.

"¡Buen trabajo Charizard!" felicito la mujer a su pokemon. "Bien ahora solo quedas tu chica. ¿Qué es lo que harás?" dijo desafiante la mujer.

"¡Maldita! ¡Onix usa…!" dijo la peliazul.

"¡Basta Rose! Lo mejor será retirarnos" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie aunque con algo de dificultad.

"Pero Ron…" protesto la chica pero una mirada de su compañero basto para convencerla. "Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, y la próxima vez no vas a salir bien librada." Dijo la peliazul a la profesora para después regresar a los pokemons derrotados a sus pokebolas.

"¿Acaso creen que los dejaremos ir tan fácil?" dijo el subdirector acercándose a los miembros del equipo Rocket, sin embargo Ron uso una bomba de humo para cubrir su escape. "Maldición, se fueron." Dijo molesto.

"_A eso le llamo yo ser inútil_" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro.

"Lo importante es que los chicos están a salvo" dijo la profesora aliviada. Sin embargo se preocupó al ver como Ace tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. "Todos pierden alguna vez Ace, no seas tan duro contigo mismo." Dijo para tratar de tranquilizar al pelinegro.

"Eso ya lo sé." Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la rubia. "Lo que me molesta es haber hecho el ridículo frente al idiota de Miles."

"¡¿Así es como me agradeces haber arriesgado mi trasero para salvarte?" dijo molesto el peliblanco.

"¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, yo podía con ese tipo!" dijo Ace con molestia.

"¡Deberías estar más agradecido!"

"¿Quieres pelear?" dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Miles, sin embargo el chico se tambaleo un poco debido a los golpes.

"Antes de iniciar peleas inútiles vamos a que te chequen en la enfermería" dijo Alexis tomando a Ace por la oreja para arrastrarlo hasta allá a pesar de las protestas del chico.

"Ah que afortunado" dijo infantilmente Max.

"¿Cómo se atreve a estar tan cerca de mi linda Alexis?" comento obviamente celoso el peliblanco.

"Estoy rodeada de idiotas" dijo con pesar la pelimorada mientras veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Los chicos en la escuela llevaban a cabo el festival como lo habían planeado, mientras que desde la ventana de la enfermería Ace miraba el evento.

"Fue un buen trabajo el que hiciste hoy" dijo una voz desde la entrada. Ace volteo sin muchas ganas y se encontró con el profesor Oak. "Sin mencionar que también fue muy valiente" agrego.

"¿Qué más da? A fin de cuentas me vencieron" dijo fastidiado el pelinegro.

"Lo importante es aprender de esas derrotas para hacerse más fuerte" dijo el viejo.

"Pero cuando tienen que entrar para salvarme el trasero es demasiado humillante como para buscar aprender algo" dijo Ace mientras que Oak solo rio.

"Sabes, aun me queda un pokemon para entregar. ¿No te interesa el puesto?" dijo Oak.

"Creí que sería para ese tonto" dijo mirando a la cama de al lado, y es que hay estaba David inconsciente.

"No creo que alguien como él dure mucho tiempo de viaje." dijo algo burlón el profesor. "¿Entonces, aceptas?"

"Seria agradable, pero necesito el permiso de la escuela además del de mi molesta niñera." Dijo el chico pero de repente Oak le mostro una hoja donde tanto la directora como la profesora habían dado su autorización.

"Nos vemos en este lugar" dijo el profesor dándole una tarjeta al chico para después dejarlo solo. El chico solo la miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Así que Pueblo Paleta, no? Nos veremos ahí"

* * *

><p><em>Y... ese fue el primer capitulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Les recuerdo que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi_

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	2. Llego el dia! Comienza el viaje pokemon

_Hola a todos!_

_Despues de una demora de poco más de 2 meses (una disculpa por eso) hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta hisotria._

_y bueno antes de empezar y para ya no hacer esto tan largo, solo dejo el tipico **disclaimer **diciendo que todo los elementos tomados para realizar esta obra son Nintendo y Satoshi-sensei... bueno excepto por algunos de los OC que apareceran en esta historia._

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p>"Ya te dije que esta es la ruta que deberíamos seguir" dijo molesta una chica de gafas y pelo morado.<p>

"Y yo te digo que lo mejor es ir por esta ruta, apuesto a que será más rápido por aquí" dijo ahora un chico de cabello café.

Y mientras ellos dos discutían, un chico de negra cabellera miraba al dúo con fastidio.

"Y justo cuando creí que podría disfrutar de un poco de tiempo solo. ¿Cómo es que termine con ustedes dos siguiéndome?" dijo con fastidio el pelinegro mientras se recostaba en el césped.

"¡Eso debería estar diciendo yo! ¿Cómo termine rodeada de tontos como ustedes?" dijo la pelimorada mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso bastante deprimida

**_Hace unos momentos…_**

Sobre el azul mar de Kanto, un barco avanzaba a paso tranquilo por las aguas. En la cubierta, una mujer rubia se asoleaba en un traje algo revelador lo que tenia a todos los hombres mirándola fijamente.

"P-p-profesora, ¡por favor cúbrase!" dijo una chica de pelo morado atado en una cola de caballo alta, acompañada por un moño negro. La chica se veía bastante nerviosa mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Se trataba de Cristi, la presidenta de una de las academias más prestigiosas de Kanto.

A diferencia de su uniforme formal, Cristi llevaba un vestido azul marino que quedaba algo corto, el atuendo iba acompañado por unos guantes largos hasta arriba de los codos a juego con el azul de su vestido, y unas botas color negro que llegaban por arriba de la rodilla.

"Vamos, Cristi. Esto es un crucero. Deberías relajarte y disfrutarlo" dijo la maestra bastante despreocupada. "Deberías quitarte ese vestido y disfrutar del sol. Tal vez incluso consigas un novio" dijo con tono coqueto la maestra mientras que Cristi solo se sonrojo más.

"La profesora tiene razón Cris, ¡disfrutemos de esto!" dijo una chica pelirroja cuya cabellera estaba atada en dos coletas. La chica vestía un bikini con el top en color blanco con puntos color tinto y la parte de abajo era de color tinto.

"¿Alexis tu también?" dijo con pesar la chica a lo que la pelirroja solo respondió con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Ace?" pregunto Alexis mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico.

"Vamos, no necesitas a un estorbo como él Alexis. Para eso estoy yo aquí" dijo una voz masculina. Las chicas miraron en dirección a donde había venido aquella voz y se encontraron con Miles. El chico llevaba una playera color negra con un par de gruesas líneas azules a los costado y otra que atravesaba por el pecho en sentido horizontal, también llevaba unos pantalones claros de mezclilla y unas zapatillas deportivas en color negro.

"Venga Miles, que el chiste es que los tres empecemos juntos con este viaje" dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja. "Además no quiero dejar atrás a mi mejor amigo" agrego la chica lo que molesto bastante al peliblanco.

"Si Miles, no quiere dejarme atrás a mi, su mejor amigo" dijo una voz detrás del chico, haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima parte de la oración. El trio volteo la mirada y se encontró con Ace y detrás de él venia Max, aunque no tenia muy buena pinta el castaño.

"Creo que debí haberme ido volando" dijo Max mareado mientras se acercaba a la borda.

"Patético" dijo la profesora volteando a ver al chico mientras que Alexis se acercó a abrazar al pelinegro, lo que como era de esperarse molesto a Miles.

"¿Qué pasa Miles? ¿Celoso?" dijo Ace con tono burlón, mientras que pasaba su mano por la cintura de la pelirroja y la acercaba más.

"Que atrevido es usted jefe" dijo Max sonrojado mientras que Miles temblaba de rabia y mejor termino por alejarse de ahí.

"Eso fue divertido" dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras que chocaba las manos con el pelinegro.

"Molestar a ese tonto nunca se vuelve aburrido" dijo Ace con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo creo que solo buscas un pretexto para acercarte a Alexis" dijo de manera burlona la profesora pero ninguno de los dos chicos se inmuto por el comentario.

"Ace sabe que puede hacerlo cuando quiera así que no necesita buscar pretextos" dijo con un sonrojo Alexis.

"¡No digas cosas que se presten a malos entendidos!" reclamo Cristi mientras que Alexis solo saco la lengua de manera infantil.

"Esto es un viaje, debería relajarse más presidenta" dijo Ace mirando a la pelimorada. "Y Adriane, esa inmadurez es la razón por la que no tienes novio" dijo el chico pelinegro para fastidiar a su profesora y tutora quien solamente respondió arrojándole una botella de bronceador en la cabeza al chico. "Exactamente mi punto" dijo el chico como sin nada para después dar media vuelta.

"**_Atención a todos los pasajeros. Les informamos que en unos 15 minutos más estaremos llegando a nuestra parada en Pueblo Paleta. Repito, en 15 minutos estaremos llegando a Pueblo Paleta._**" Se escucho una voz por los altavoces del navío.

"Parece que tendremos que prepararnos para desembarcar" dijo Alexis decepcionada.

"Ya tendrás tiempo para asolearte Lexi. En marcha" dijo Ace para después irse a su camarote.

"Amargado" dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero para después seguir a su amigo.

"¿_Que no fuiste tu el que dijo que debíamos relajarnos en esta viaje?_" pensó Cristi mientras veía al dúo alejarse.

"Esos dos hacen una linda pareja" dijo divertida la profesora. "Bueno, creo que yo también me voy regresando al camarote" dijo la mujer para después intentar levantarse pero se sorprendió al sentir el peso de alguien en la espalda.

"Profesora, antes de levantarse, asegúrese de cubrirse primero" dijo Cristi con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, y es que al parecer a la profesora se le había olvidado que se desato la parte superior del bikini para broncearse mejor.

"Gracias por eso Cristi. Estuve a punto de darle un espectáculo a estos caballeros" dijo infantilmente la profesora mientras hacia lo que le habían dicho ante la mirada de decepción de muchos espectadores, e incluso algunos le dirigían miradas asesinas a la pelimorado.

"_Montón de pervertidos_" pensó la presidenta mientras los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de este encuentro en la cubierta, cada quien volvió a sus respectivos camarotes para alistar sus cosas, y así, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino.

"Que diferente es el aire del pueblo al aire de la isla" dijo Max mientras respiraba profundamente.

"No importa que tanto aire inhales, el perdedor de una isla sigue siendo un perdedor en este pueblo" dijo Miles con tono arrogante mientras que Ace solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¿Podrían apurarse? El profesor nos cito en su laboratorio a las 3 pm y faltan 15 minutos para la hora" dijo Cristi.

"Cristi, esto ya no es la escuela. Puedes dejar de ser tan correcta y relajarte un poco" dijo Adriane poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la pelimorado.

"Ace, te desafío a una carrera. El primero en llegar será el primero en elegir a su pokemon" dijo Miles.

"Me parece buena idea. Yo también quiero participar" dijo Alexis con tono infantil mientras que el pelinegro solo bufo fastidiado.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo con desgana. Al escuchar eso, Miles comenzó a correr mientras que Alexis lo siguió de inmediato. Ace solo miro al grupo y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

"¿Tan rápido te diste por vencido?" dijo burlonamente la profesora.

"Dije que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero nunca dije que iba a participar" dijo el pelinegro. "Yo me largo"

"Ace, tenemos que estar todos en el laboratorio dentro de quince minutos" regaño la pelimorado al chico pero este solo la ignoro como siempre.

"Pues entonces buena suerte con su reunión" dijo haciendo un ademan de despedida.

"Ese mocoso me va a sacar canas verdes algún día" dijo Cristi mientras se masajeaba la sien.

"¿Voy a buscarlo?" pregunto Miles.

"Claro que vamos a ir a buscarlo" dijo molesta la pelimorado. "Dijimos que estaríamos en el laboratorio a las 3 y como presidenta del consejo estudiantil pienso cumplir mi palabra" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo, mientras detrás de ella, la profesora agitaba divertida una bandera con el emblema de la escuela.

"¡Ya no estamos en la escuela!" grito el pelinegro, quien de alguna forma alcanzo a escucharla a pesar de la distancia.

"¡Ace!" grito molesta la chica quien en ese momento tenia ganas de darle un buen golpe al pelinegro, sin embargo, la profesora se encargo de detenerla.

"Déjenlo solo. Seria muy descortés que hubiera tantos que lleguen tarde a la reunión" dijo Adriane un poco más seria. La rubia tomo una pokebola de su cintura y la soltó, liberando a un enorme dragón color naranja.

"¿V-v-vamos a viajar en el?" pregunto nerviosa la pelimorado mientras que Miles miraba con expresión infantil al pokémon.

La profesora ayudo a subir a Cristi y después ella subió con un ágil salto.

"En marcha Charizard" El pokemon se elevo de inmediato y salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección al laboratorio, no sin antes pasar a levantar a Max para también llevarlo, y para sorpresa del pelinegro también lo cargaron a él.

**_Mientras tanto…_**

Alexis y Miles seguían corriendo para llegar al laboratorio.

"No creí que fueras tan rápida Alexis" dijo con algo de cansancio el peliblanco mientras que miraba la espalda de la pelirroja.

"Tal vez no sere la capitana del equipo de atletismo, pero las nadadoras también podemos ser rápidas" dijo Alexis, quien sorprendentemente no se notaba tan cansada como su acompañante.

"Al menos le llevamos suficiente ventaja al tonto de Ace" dijo Miles triunfal mientras que Alexis solo miro de reojo hacia atrás y se sorprendió de ver que el pelinegro no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ellos, pero se sorprendió más al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

"¿Cristi?" dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja deteniéndose por completo para buscar a su amiga con la mirada.

"¿Pasa algo Alexis?" pregunto Miles deteniéndose junto a la chica.

"Creí haber escuchado la voz de Cristi" dijo algo confundida la chica, sin embargo sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando algo paso volando sobre ellos a gran velocidad. "¿Cristi?"

"¡Cuidado abajo!" grito la pelimorado mientras iba pasando sobre ellos. Para sorpresa del dúo en el suelo solo vieron como algo caía frente a ellos.

"Juro que me las va a pagar por eso" mascullo el pelinegro sin levantarse del suelo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto de inmediato la pelirroja acercándose a Ace.

"Al menos esta vez no recibí un trueno" dijo el chico mientras se levantaba como sin nada y se sacudía el polvo.

"¿Podemos continuar con esto? Ya estamos apunto de llegar" pregunto el peliblanco notoriamente molesto. Ace solo lo miro y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Ace simplemente puso su mano alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja quien se sonrojo levemente por la sorpresa.

"En ese caso hay que apresurar el paso" dijo el pelinegro para luego sacar una pokebola de su pantalón.

"¿Acaso tu…?" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco, Ace sonrió mientras arrojaba la pokebola para liberar a la criatura en su interior.

"Espero que ya estés mejor" dijo el pelinegro a la criatura que apareció frente, ya que se trataba del mismo Pidgeot que uso hace cuando atacaron su escuela.

"Y ahora…" dijo para después ponerse detrás de Alexis y cargarla en sus brazos. Y subirla a la espalda de Pidgeot. "¡Pidgeot, llévanos a ese edificio de prisa!" ordeno el chico mientras que el pokémon obedeció sin chistar y rápidamente alzo el vuelo.

"¡Tramposo!" grito Miles molesto para después empezar a correr en dirección al laboratorio.

Después de tan "especial" encuentro, los tres chicos continuaron su camino hacia el laboratorio, y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino.

"Chicos, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?" dijo Adriane, quien por obvias razones había llegado primero junto a Max y Cristi.

"¡¿Por qué rayos me arrojaste desde Charizard?" reclamo de inmediato el pelinegro.

"Es bueno ver que estén tan animados" dijo el profesor Oak abriendo la puerta de su laboratorio para recibir a sus visitantes. Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el profesor y luego entraron al laboratorio.

El profesor de inmediato los guio hasta el cuarto donde tenia guardado a los pokémons que les iba a dar.

"Muy bien, escojan al pokémon que será su compañero a partir de ahora" dijo Oak.

Miles iba a dar un paso pero Ace se le puso en frente.

"Lo siento, pero Alexis llego primero así que ella escoge primero" dijo el pelinegro. Alexis solo le sonrió y luego se acercó para tomar una pokebola. Luego Ace y Miles pasaron en hicieron lo mismo.

Una vez que los tres tuvieron las pokebola en su poder, las arrojaron para mostrar al pokémon que escogieron.

De la pokebola de Alexis, apareció una pequeña tortuguita color azul con un caparazón color café, se trataba de un Squirtle hembra.

"¡Que linda!" dijo infantilmente la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su pokémon. "Te llamaras Turtley" dijo con un brillo en los ojos, mientras que Miles y Max la miraban sonrojados.

De la pokebola de Miles, salió un pequeño pokémon color rojo con forma de lagartija y con una curiosa flama en la punta de su cola, un Charmander macho.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo conseguí a Charmander?" dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

"Eso quiere decir…" dijo Cristi sorprendida. Los presentes voltearon a ver al pelinegro y se sorprendieron al ver junto a el a un pequeño pokémon color verde, con unas manchas en tono más oscuro, un curioso bulbo verde en su espalda y una mancha en su frente con forma de estrella, era un Bulbasaur hembra.

"Parece que seremos compañeros a partir de ahora" dijo Ace como sin nada mientras que el pokémon planta saco un pequeño látigo para "estrecharle" la mano.

"Bueno, ahora que ya están familiarizados con sus compañeros síganme." Dijo el profesor para luego llevarlos a otro lado donde le entrego a cada uno, un pokedex, rosa para Alexis, blanco para Miles y negro para Ace, y unas pokebolas.

"Parece que tenia preparado todo un arcoíris para elegir" dijo Ace con tono bromista.

"Siempre hay que estar listo ¿no?" dijo el profesor Oak siguiendo la broma. Después de eso, y una breve explicación acerca de las funciones del pokedex, los chicos se despidieron del profesor y salieron del laboratorio.

"Y bien ¿Qué harán ahora chicos?" pregunto Adriane una vez que todos estaban fuera.

"Yo pienso ir a Ciudad Vermilion ¿y ustedes?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Creo que iré a Isla Cinnabar. Suena como un verdadero reto para empezar" dijo Miles confiado.

"Entonces yo iré por acá" dijo Ace señalando el camino que lo llevaba a la ruta 1.

"Y yo iré con usted jefe" dijo de inmediato Max.

"Yo voy contigo Lexie" dijo Cristi mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"Lo siento Cris, pero quiero que me hagas un favor" dijo la pelirroja lo que sorprendió un poco a su amiga. "Quiero que vayas con Ace."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron bastante sorprendidos los involucrados. "Pero Lexie…"

"Hazme ese favor, ¿quieres Cristi?" dijo suplicante la pelirroja.

"Parece que no tenemos opción señorita presidenta" dijo con cierto fastidio el pelinegro.

"Esta bien Lexie" dijo resignada la pelimorado. Alexis solo sonrió y para sorpresa de los chicos extendió su mano con el puño cerrado.

"Nunca vas a cambiar" dijo Ace con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro para luego hacer lo mismo que su pelirroja amiga, mientras que Miles no se quedo atrás y de inmediato hizo lo mismo.

"Buena suerte chicos" dijo Alexis con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

"Con un rival como yo, seguro que la van a necesitar" dijo bromista el peliblanco.

"Si, para no ser tan malos como tu" dijo Ace igual de bromista. El trio choco sus puños amistosamente para luego irse cada uno por el camino que había elegido.

**_De vuelta al presente…_**

"Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo el castaño como sin nada.

"Esa fue una pregunta retorica Max" dijo la pelimorada quien aun estaba en de rodillas en el suelo pero ahora miraba al castaño con una gota en la cabeza.

"Y-ya lo sabia" tartamudeo nervioso el castaño mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Ace solo miraba con fastidio al dúo hasta que sintió como su Bulbasaur le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro con uno de sus látigos. El chico volteo a ver a su pokémon y vio como este empezó a caminar hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Ace se puso de pie y siguió al pokémon planta.

El chico camino unos metros más hasta que detrás de un pequeño arbusto encontró la fuente de ese misterioso ruido. Detrás del arbusto había una pequeña criatura color azul que parecía un pequeño perro, aunque el pequeñín estaba prácticamente de puntillas caminando de un lado a otro y tenia un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su pequeño cuello.

"No todos los días se ve un pokémon así. Buen trabajo pequeña" dijo el pelinegro por lo bajo para no asustar al pequeño pokémon azul, mientras que Bulbasaur simplemente parecía contenta por el elogio. Pero para mala suerte del chico, el pequeño pokémon azul de inmediato noto su presencia y huyo de inmediato.

"Espera, no huyas pequeño" dicho esto el pelinegro regreso a Bulbasaur a su pokebola y luego comenzó a seguir al pokémon.

Ambos corrían por el bosque sin descanso, el pequeño pokémon para huir del pelinegro, y el chico lo hacia porque tenia curiosidad por ver a aquel pokémon, sin embargo el pequeño azul era bastante veloz por lo que fácilmente pudo dejar atrás a Ace y se perdió detrás de unos arbustos.

"_Te tengo_" pensó el pelinegro y apretó el paso para alcanzarlo pero en eso escucho algo que no se esperaba.

"Así que aquí estabas" dijo una voz femenina detrás del arbusto. "Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo malo." En ese momento Ace trato de frenar pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezarse y termino rodando hasta quedar justo aun lado del pokémon al que perseguía.

"Eso no salió como lo planeé" murmuro el pelinegro aun en el piso.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto con tono severo una voz femenina. El chico se sorprendió un poco y de inmediato se puso de pie para ver a la persona que había hablado. Una vez que Ace pudo ver quien estaba ahí, se sorprendió al ver a la chica.

La chica tenía unos hermosos ojos color celeste y una larga y lacia cabellera, la cual llegaba hasta su cintura y en la punta estaba atada por una cinta color blanco que bien podría perderse a simple vista con el rubio de su cabello que solo estaba un par de tonos por arriba de ser totalmente blanco, aunque eso hubiera hecho que estuviera a tono con su pálida piel. La rubia llevaba una blusa holgada que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, unos vaqueros ajustados, botas cafés de las cuales sobresalían unas calcetas blancas, y una boina de color azul intenso sobre su cabeza.

"¿No me escuchaste? Te pregunte quien eres" dijo aun con su tono severo. Ace solo sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance.

"Dejemos las presentaciones para luego" dijo el chico algo serio lo que sorprendió un poco a la rubia, pero en ese momento pudieron ver como una manada de pokémons se acercaban a ellos.

"¿Poochyenas?" dijo la rubia algo sorprendida. Ace simplemente saco su pokedex para analizarlos.

Poochyena, el pokémon mordisco. Amenaza al enemigo enseñándole con violencia los colmillos. Persigue a su presa cuando huye, pero, si le atacan, sale huyendo a todo correr.

"Entonces solo son unos pequeños cobardes, esto será fácil." Dijo confiado el pelinegro para luego llamar a su Bulbasaur. "¿Estas lista pequeña?" dijo el chico mientras que Bulbasaur solo asintió y se preparo para luchar.

La chica tomo una pokebola de su cintura y de inmediato la lanzo para liberar al pokémon que estaba ahí dentro.

Ace solo vio como frente a la rubia aparecía un pokémon verde muy similar a un gecko con un pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello.

_Treecko, el pokémon gecko. Treecko es carismático, tranquilo y tiene gran capacidad de autocontrol; no pierde la calma en ninguna situación. Si algún rival se le queda mirando fijamente, le devolverá la mirada sin ceder ni lo más mínimo de su territorio._

"Parece que ambos empezamos con un pokémon tipo hierba" dijo la rubia con tono bromista. "¿Mitad y mitad?"

"Veamos quien acaba primero" dijo divertido el pelinegro. Dicho eso ambos entrenadores comenzaron a darle indicaciones a sus pokémons, quienes de inmediato obedecían y alejaban a los pokémons salvaje.

"Eso fue fácil" dijo confiado el pelinegro, sin embargo no noto cuando un Poochyena se lanzo contra él pero para su suerte, el Treecko de la ojiazul golpeo al pequeño pokémon con su cola.

"Deberías poner más atención" dijo la chica.

"Gracias por eso, te debo una." dijo Ace con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta para después continuar defendiéndose de esos pokémons salvajes, hasta que finalmente lograron ahuyentarlos.

"Parece que ese fue el ultimo" dijo la ojiceleste.

"Yo diría que todavía queda uno" dijo mirando como aun quedaba un Poochyena quien tenia una cicatriz que pasaba horizontalmente por arriba de su hocico.

"Parece que alguien lo maltrato bastante. Eso explica porque es tan agresivo" dijo la rubia. En ese momento vieron como en su boca aparecían flamas y de inmediato el pequeño pokémon se lanzo sobre Treecko.

"¡Bulbasaur, Pantalla Luz ahora!" ordeno Ace. Bulbasaur hizo lo que le indicaron y de inmediato se puso frente a Treecko para luego hacer aparecer una especie de cristal amarillo frente ambos e intentar detener el ataque de Poochyena, sin embargo la técnica fue inútil y Bulbasaur termino recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

"¡Treecko, Esfera de Energía!" ordeno la rubia entrenadora, el pequeño gecko de inmediato creo una esfera verde en su boca para luego dispararla al pokémon salvaje, quien alcanzo a esquivarla pero aun así se llevo algo de daño.

"¡Bulbasaur, Látigo Cepa!" el pokémon semilla saco un par de látigos e intento golpear al pequeño pokémon negro, sin embargo este lo esquivo y de nuevo impacto a Bulbasaur con la misma técnica de fuego de la ultima vez. "¡Ahora, Giga Drenado!" En ese momento el bulbo en la espalda de Bulbasaur brillo y de el salió un rayo color verde que se pego al Poochyena y comenzó a drenarle su energía, hasta que termino por quedar inconsciente.

"¿Te molesta?" pregunto el pelinegro mientras tomaba una pokebola de su cintura.

"Adelante, tu lo debilitaste" dijo la rubia bastante tranquila. Ace solo sonrió y le lanzo la pokebola para atraparlo. "Hiciste buen trabajo Treecko, descansa ahora." Agrego para luego regresar al pequeño pokémon gecko a su pokebola.

"Y yo que por un momento pensé que serias una entrenadora novata" dijo casualmente el chico mientras regresaba a Bulbasaur a su pokebola para luego acercarse a recoger la pokebola donde estaba su nuevo pokémon.

"Tu has de ser todo un experto ¿no?" dijo la rubia algo molesta por el comentario.

"Vamos no te molestes chica, después de todo fueron tu y Treecko los que ganaron. Aunque es raro ver a un entrenador con un pokémon como ese por estos lados"

"Bueno, tal vez sea por que no soy de esta región" comento la rubia lo que sorprendió un poco a su acompañante. "Soy de Pueblo Fallarbor, en la región Hoenn"

"Bueno, eso lo explica todo" dijo con tono bromista el ojiazul.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Sky Austin, mucho gusto" se presento la rubia. Ace iba a hacer lo mismo pero en ese momento escucharon unos gritos cerca.

"¡Jefe!"

"¿Dónde estas?"

"Parece que te buscan" dijo Sky al escuchar aquellos gritos mientras que Ace solo suspiro fastidiado.

"Por un momento pensé que me los podría quitar de encima" dijo el pelinegro. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya o tendré que aguantar el regaño de esa mocosa todo el tiempo" agrego con pesadez mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a donde venían aquellos gritos. "Espero volvamos a vernos algún día"

"Lo mismo digo, entrenador misterioso" dijo Sky con tono bromista.

"Ah cierto, por un momento lo olvide. Soy Ace, Ace Evans" se presento el pelinegro para luego salir corriendo hacia donde lo llamaban, mientras que la rubia se marcho por otro camino.

Ace siguió caminando lo más lento posible para poder disfrutar de su tiempo a solas, hasta que finalmente se encontró con Cristi y Max.

"¿Dónde rayos te metiste?" regaño de inmediato la pelimorado al chico, sin embargo este se siguió de corrido

"Ves, te dije que esta ruta era la adecuada" dijo de inmediato el castaño.

"De hecho solo vine porque Bulbasaur olio un poco de comida por aquí" dijo el pelinegro sin detenerse, mientras que en cuanto escucho su nombre, el pokémon planta de alguna forma logro salirse de su pokebola y empezó a caminar junto a su entrenador. "Muévanse. Quiero acercarme lo más que pueda a Viridian antes de que anochezca" dijo con un tono inusual, mientras ahora jugaba con una pokebola en su mano. Cristi y Max solo intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos, y de inmediato Max comenzó a seguir al chico.

"¡Oigan, no me dejen atrás! ¡Espérenme!" dijo Cristi mientras al final seguía al dúo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ta-da! Este fue el segundo capitulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Y ahora oficialmente les presento a Sky Austin, quien es un OC propiedad de una muy buena amiga mia y una gran escritora, Yuri Matsura._

_Evan: Jefe, tengo una duda._

_¿que pasa Evan?_

_Evan: ¿donde queda Pueblo Fallarbor?_

_Oak: eso puedo explicartelo Evan_

_(Frente a Evan aparece un letrero colorido que dice 'Hora de clases con el Prof. Oak')_

_Oak: Veras Evan, Pueblo Fallarbor es un pequeño pueblo al norte de Hoenn. Tambien es conocido por algunos como Pueblo Pardal_

_Muchas gracias por la clase profesor Oak._

_Y a todos los lectores les recuerdo que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi_

_Evan: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	3. C Viridian: Una bienvenida problematica

_Hola a todos!_

__Disculpen por las demoras, algunos pequeños asuntos familiares, pero finalmente puedo traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.__

_y bueno antes de empezar y para ya no hacer esto tan largo, solo dejo el tipico **disclaimer **diciendo que todo los elementos tomados para realizar esta obra son Nintendo y Satoshi-sensei... y Sky Austin que es el OC de mi buena amiga Yuri Matsura, por los demas OC que apareceran en esta historia, soy completamente mios._

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p>Kanto. Una bella y enorme región donde muchos entrenadores comienzan su viaje pokémon. Y en un día tan soleado como este, uno de esos entrenadores caminaba junto a sus... ¿amigos?<p>

"¡Si serás idiota! Te dije que no era por aquí" reclamo una chica de gafas.

"Y yo ya dije que te equivocas" respondió un chico de castaña cabellera.

"¿Crees que si los mato ahora aun pueda llegar a Viridian antes de que anochezca?" dijo por lo bajo un chico de negra cabellera al pokémon que venia junto a él.

"Saur" respondió la pequeña Bulbasaur mientras que movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

"Entonces… ¿Qué tal si solo los abandonamos a mitad del bosque?" pregunto el pelinegro pero solo recibió una pequeña piedra en la cabeza. "Sabia que estabas tratando de matarme, Cristi" reclamo el chico.

"Eso fue por tu estúpida idea de abandonarnos a mitad de este lugar." dijo Cristi bastante molesta. "¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estamos perdidos?" pregunto algo nerviosa.

"No estamos perdidos. Simplemente estamos en el camino equivocado" dijo con algo de molestia el pelinegro.

"Si serás idiota... ¡Es la misma cosa!" dijo molesta la pelimorado mientras que sacudía de una manera algo brusca al chico.

"Nadie los obligo a seguirme si sabían que no traigo un mapa" dijo bastante despreocupado.

"¿No...traes...mapa?" repitió Cristi bastante sorprendida.

"A creo que olvide mencionarlo" Dijo Ace bastante tranquilo. Para la pelimorado esa fue la gota que vació el vaso y le dio una fuerte bofetada al chico.

"¡De verdad que eres un idiota!" grito molesta. "No entiendo como alguien como tu pudo haber sido escogido para ser entrenador pokémon"

"Tal vez por mi talento, o mi carisma. ¿Tu que opinas Bulbasaur?" dijo bastante despreocupado mientras que miraba de reojo a su pokémon, quien simplemente le envió otra mirada desaprobatoria. "Eres difícil de complacer" dijo como sin nada mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Bulbasaur.

"¡Deja de estarme ignorando!" grito aun mas molesta la pelimorado.

"Tsk, en todo caso nadie te obligo a seguirme madame presidenta. Si gustas puedes irte cuando quieras" agrego ahora con tono algo burlón.

"No tienes porque decírmelo dos veces. Yo me largo de aquí" dijo la pelimorado para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

"Oiga jefe, creo que se le paso la mano con lo que le dijo a la presidenta" dijo por primera vez el castaño. "Además puede que Alexis se enoje si se entera de lo que paso"

"Me da igual si Alexis se entera o no. Además, todo esto fue por su culpa, así que no tiene nada que reclamarme" dijo como sin nada mientras que continuaba caminando. "¿Piensas venir Max o seguiré solo con mi viaje?" pregunto Ace bastante despreocupado. El chico solo miraba de un lado a otro como esperando que Cristi apareciera sin embargo al ver que la chica no regresaría simplemente comenzó a correr detrás del pelinegro.

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando hasta bien entrada la tarde aunque el ambiente entre ambos parecía estar algo tenso, ya que ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Ace simplemente iba platicando con Bulbasaur como sin nada, mientras que Max aun parecía algo preocupado por la pelimorado.

"Oiga jefe" dijo algo tímido el castaño para llamar la atención de su acompañante.

"Si me vas a decir algo acerca de Cristi juro que te ato a un árbol y te abandono a tu suerte en este lugar" dijo con algo de fastidio en su voz.

"Pero a pesar de que es tan molesta, se supone que ahora es nuestra compañera ¿no?" dijo el castaño.

"¡Llegamos!" dijo efusivamente el pelinegro ignorando a su compañero. Max miro algo confundido al chico pero después puedo ver que había un letrero de madera que decía **"BIENVENIDOS A CIUDAD VIRIDIAN"** justo frente a donde estaban parados. "¿Quien hubiera adivinado que si íbamos por la ruta adecuada?" dijo algo sorprendido el chico pelinegro.

"jefe ¿en verdad no sabia por donde íbamos?" pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

"Creo que se llama intuición" dijo como sin nada el pelinegro. "¿Que dices si vamos a comer algo?" pregunto el chico.

"¿De verdad? Eso seria..." dijo Max pero se sorprendió al ver que Ace volteo hacia él.

"Ah lo siento. Le preguntaba a ella" dijo mientras señalaba a su Bulbasaur, quien iba en los brazos de su entrenador. Max solo se hizo como de piedra al escuchar eso mientras que Ace y Bulbasaur siguieron caminando en busca del Centro Pokémon. "¡Ah, espéreme jefe!" dijo el castaño para luego salir corriendo detrás de su amigo.

Una vez que los chicos llegaron al centro pokémon, Ace fue con la enfermera a curar a sus pokémons, mientras que Max se fue a comer algo.

"Oye ¿escuchaste las noticias?" dijo una chica detrás de donde Ace estaba sentado.

"¿Te refieres a lo de esa pandilla de Viridian?" dijo la otra chica. "Que miedo. Ya ni siquiera se puede viajar tranquilo de día" agrego.

"Bueno, al menos nosotras estamos seguras aquí" dijo la primera chica para luego irse con su amiga hacia el área de comedores.

"Tienes razón, pero no me gustaría ser algún pobre entrenador que este afuera a estas horas" dijo la segunda chica mientras caminaba detrás de su amiga. Ace por su parte solo escucho toda la conversación y de inmediato se mostro algo pensativo, hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eres Ace vedad?" dijo una voz femenina detrás del pelinegro. El chico volteo y se encontró con una enfermera pelirrosa. "Aquí están tus pokémons" dijo la mujer mientras le daba una bandeja con dos pokebolas.

"Gracias" dijo el chico haciendo una leve reverencia. La enfermera se dispuso a partir pero Ace la detuvo. "Enfermera Joy ¿podría decirme un poco mas acerca de esos bandidos?" dijo el pelinegro algo serio.

"¿No sabes nada acerca de ellos?" pregunto la enfermera algo sorprendida.

"Bueno es que llevo un par de días caminando por la intemperie así que no me he enterado de muchas cosas" dijo Ace bastante tranquilo.

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces déjame explicarte" dijo la enfermera y luego se sentó junto al chico. "Veras desde hace ya unos días, una banda de ladrones apareció en las afueras de ciudad Viridian. Esos sujetos se dedican a asaltar a los viajeros. Los golpean y les roban sus cosas y a veces también sus pokémons, e incluso he escuchado que si se trata de mujeres a veces esos sujetos abusan de ellas" le explico la enfermera. Ace solo se quedo pensativo tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir. "Últimamente dicen que los han visto en la entrada sureste de la ciudad. Donde esta el vejo letrero de madera" agrego Joy. Al escuchar eso, Ace puso los ojos como platos y de inmediato se puso de pie.

"Gracias por todo enfermera" fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de salir a toda velocidad de ahí en dirección a donde la enfermera Joy le había dicho. "_De todas las personas que hay en este mundo ¿Por qué tenia que sentirme preocupado por esa niña tonta?_" se pregunto Ace mientas aceleraba el paso. "_Bueno al menos no se trata de Miles. De lo contrario, definitivamente habría algo mal conmigo_" pensó burlón.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Aun en las afueras de la ciudad, Cristi iba caminando algo preocupada, ya que por ir tan pensativa, la chica no se dio cuenta de que la noche había caído.

"No me di cuenta que ya se había hecho tan tarde" **(a/n: ¿ven a lo que me refería?)** "¿Que se supone que haré ahora?" se pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol. "Estúpido Ace. No tenía por qué ser tan grosero. No entiendo como Alexis puede ser su amiga" murmuro la chica mientras que su cabeza comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué tengo que estar llorando por lo que haga un idiota como Ace?" dijo la pelimorado mientras que se quitaba las gafas para limpiarse las lagrimas.

"Nosotros también nos preguntábamos la misma cosa" dijo una voz masculina cerca de la chica. Cristi levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a un grupo de unos siete hombres frente a ella, sin embargo el ver la enorme sonrisa maliciosa que tenían en todos ellos en sus rostros la hizo sentir bastante nerviosa.

"¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Cristi nerviosa mientras que la sonrisa de aquellos sujetos solo creció.

"Jefe, parece que esta enana no nos conoce"

"Entonces será mejor que nos presentemos" dijo el jefe mientras los demás solo empezaron a rodear a la chica quien simplemente los miraba algo asustada. "No tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada malo"

"P-p-por favor no se me acerquen de esa forma" dijo bastante nerviosa la pelimorado mientras que tomaba una pokebola de su cintura pero antes de que pudiera sacar el pokémon que había ahí dentro, el jefe de la banda la sujeto bruscamente de la muñeca.

"Sera mejor que no hagas nada tonto enana, te lo digo por tu bien" dijo el líder con tono amenazador mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la muñeca de Cristi. Por su parte la pelimorado solo miraba bastante asustada a esos bandidos.

"Oiga jefe, esta chica tiene un buen cuerpo" dijo uno de los hombres mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a la presidenta con una expresión algo pervertida.

"Tienes razón. Creo que podríamos tener un buen rato de diversión con esta niña." dijo el líder mientras que también miraba a Cristi de arriba a abajo. "¿Por qué no empezamos con un beso?" dijo mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de la chica quien solo miraba asustada al sujeto, sin embargo lo siguiente que paso fue algo que no se esperaba nadie.

"¡Jefe!" gritaron al mismo tiempo aquellos sujetos al ver como su jefe recibía una mordida de lleno en el rostro.

"¿Estas bien, molestia?" se escucho una voz masculina. Todos voltearon en aquella dirección y se sorprendieron de ver a un chico pelinegro.

"¿Qué rayos te paso?" pregunto la pelimorado sorprendida, al ver que el chico estaba lleno de arañazos y mordidas.

"Larga historia" respondió rascándose la mejilla, mientras que de reojo miraba al pokémon que había mordido a aquel sujeto. "Buena puntería, Poochyena" dijo el entrenador, sin embargo el pokémon solo giro la cabeza como si ignorara al chico. "_Cachorro engreído_" pensó molesto el pelinegro "Como sea, ¿estas bien?"

"Eres un idiota" murmuro la chica mientras desviaba la mirada para que el pelinegro no viera el enorme sonrojo de la chica.

"Tomare eso como un si" dijo algo molesto el pelinegro. "Buen trabajo cachorro" dijo mirando ahora al pokémon que había mordido a aquel sujeto.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" grito molesto el jefe mientras se levantaba. "¿Quien te crees que eres para atacarme de esa forma?"

"¿Quién me creo? Pues eso depende del día de la semana, aunque una vez llegue a creer que era Ultraman" respondió con arrogancia el pelinegro aunque los demás lo miraban con una enorme gota en la cabeza. "Además, yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con patanes como tú"

"Mocoso arrogante" dijo molesto uno de los sujetos.

"Los cumplidos no te llevaran a nada. ¡Poochyena, ataca con tu Colmillo Fuego!" El pequeño pokémon de inmediato se preparo y comenzó a correr hacia otro de los sujetos mientras que su hocico comenzaba a llenarse de flamas, sin embargo antes de poder atinar su ataque, las flamas desaparecieron totalmente ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos chicos.

"Acaso creíste que no tendríamos con que defendernos" dijo burlón otro de los bandidos, mientras que frente a él apareció un pequeño pokémon con forma de perro de pelaje negro y con algo que parecían ser huesos sobre su lobo y cabeza. Ace solo lo miro y después saco su pokedex.

_Houndour. El pokémon siniestro. Houndour se comunica con sus compañeros de caza mediante aullidos para acorralar a las presas. Su capacidad de trabajo en equipo es sencillamente ejemplar._

"Así que un trabajador en equipo" murmuro Ace después de escuchar lo que dijo el pokedex.

"¡No te distraigas! Houndour, regrésale el Colmillo Fuego" ordeno. En ese momento frente al Poochyena de Ace apareció un pokémon igual de pequeño, de pelaje negro y con algo que parecían ser huesos en su lomo y en su cabeza. El Houndour simplemente clavo sus llameantes dientes en el cuerpo de Poochyena quien solo dejo salir un chillido por el dolor.

"¿Alguien que me explique que paso aquí?" dijo Ace sorprendido después de ver lo que paso con su ataque.

"Ese Houndour debe tener una habilidad llamada 'Absorbe Fuego', es por eso que no funciono el Colmillo Fuego de Poochyena en el." Explico Cristi.

"Eso tira por tierra mi teoría de los aliens de porque fallo el Colmillo Fuego del cachorro" murmuro bromista el pelinegro.

"Yo no me reiría si fuera tu. Esa habilidad tiene un segundo efecto, también hace que los ataques tipo fuego de Houndour sean mas fuertes" dijo la pelimorado.

"En ese caso hagamos un cambio de estrategia, ¡Poochyena usa Cola Férrea!" ordeno el chico. Poochyena solo se repuso de la mordida anterior y de inmediato se lanzo contra el Houndour mientras su cola brillaba con una luz blanca, sin embargo al momento de intentar acertar el golpe, Houndour solo lo evadió con un salto hacia atrás y luego repitió su Colmillo Fuego dejando bastante lastimado al pequeño pokémon de Ace, además de que de la nada el cuerpo de Poochyena se cubrió de un brillo rojo y algunas flamas emanaron de su cuerpo. "¿Te importaría darme una explicación?" dijo Ace mirando a la pelimorado.

"Parece que Poochyena sufrió una quemadura. Así que incluso si no recibe algún ataque va a seguir perdiendo salud" Explico Cristi.

"No solo eso. Debido a las quemaduras, el poder de ataque de ese perro callejero también se vera disminuido" explico uno de los bandidos.

"_Esto no se ve nada bien. Parece que me tienen contra la pared_" pensó preocupado el pelinegro mientras miraba la escena y trataba de pensar en algo para contratacar, sin embargo ninguno de los chicos se esperaba lo siguiente que paso, y es que los demás bandidos liberaron también a sus pokémons. Frente a cada uno de los bandidos apareció un Houndour, mientras que delante del líder apareció la forma evolucionada de este, Houndoom.

_Houndoom, el pokémon Siniestro. Los aullidos de Houndoom se dice que son de la muerte misma. Se dice que una quemadura de este pokémon ardera toda la vida._

"No me gustaría que ese perro me diera una quemada" dijo burlón el pelinegro.

"¿Acaso tu nunca te tomas nada enserio?" pregunto algo molesta la pelimorado pero Ace solo la ignoro.

"Escucha aun estas a tiempo mocoso. Si nos dejas a solas para divertirnos con la princesita, te perdonare lo del mordisco" dijo el líder.

"¿Y que si me niego?" pregunto casualmente el pelinegro.

"Entonces te daremos una paliza, y luego nos divertiremos con la princesita" dijo el líder.

"Ace, esto no le concierne a un idiota como tu así que mejor que te vayas de aquí" dijo Cristi ocultando su mirada entre su fleco.

"¿Eh? ¿Podrías repetirme eso, molestia?" dijo el chico apretando los puños, lo que sorprendió a la chica.

"¿Además de todo eres sordo? Dije que te fueras, ya veré como me las arreglo yo sola, así que…"

"¿Quien te crees que eres para intentar darme ordenes?" interrumpió Ace molesto. "Te faltan 100 años antes de siquiera pensar en eso" agrego aunque esta vez tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"¿Acaso piensas pelear enano?" pregunto burlón el líder.

"¿Enano?" repitió molesto el pelinegro. "¡Vas a caer, bandido de pacotilla!" grito molesto. "¡Poochyena, Cola Férrea! ¡Bulbasaur, Látigo Cepa!" ordeno el chico. Sus pokémons asintieron y de inmediato cumplieron las órdenes de su entrenador. Un par de Houndours esquivaron el ataque del pokémon semilla, sin embargo la mayoría se sorprendió al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Poochyena ya había golpeado a un Houndour sin darle la oportunidad de esquivarlo, aunque al final de su ataque, nuevamente Poochyena se vio afectado por su quemadura.

"¡Pies rápidos!" dijo sorprendida la pelimorado al ver lo que había pasado.

"¿Te molestaría decirlo en español?" dijo algo confundido el pelinegro.

"En verdad que no te eligieron por tu inteligencia" murmuro Cristi, aunque el pelinegro alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho y solo la miro enfadado. "Pies rápidos es una habilidad que aumenta la velocidad del pokémon cuando este se ve afectado por algún problema de estado, como una quemadura" explico la presidenta.

"A eso le llamo yo conveniencia" dijo Ace con una enorme sonrisa confiada. "¡Poochyena de nuevo usa tu Cola Férrea! ¡Bulbasaur, cúbrele la espalda con tu Látigo Cepa!" ambos pokémon hicieron caso, sin embargo esta vez Poochyena fue detenido por un ataque de Cola Férrea de aquel Houndoom, mientras que Bulbasaur recibió un par de lanzallamas de lleno, por lo que ambos apenas si podían mantenerse en pie.

"¡Chicos!" dijo preocupado el pelinegro. "_Parece que tendré que pasar al Plan H_" pensó mientras que se mordía una uña por el nerviosismo. "¡Poochyena, retrocede! ¡Bulbasaur, lanza tu Somnífero!" ordeno Ace. Poochyena solo se movió hacia atrás mientras que del bulbo del pokémon planta salió un fino polvo color azul que puso a dormir sin problemas a sus oponentes.

"¿Acaso planeas huir mientras están dormidos?" pregunto bastante tranquilo el líder. "Creo que hay algo que debes saber primero" agrego para luego chasquear sus dedos. En ese momento para la sorpresa de los dos chicos, un par de Houndours y el Houndoom del líder, se despertaron sin problemas. "Algunos de nuestros pokémons tienen una habilidad llamada Madrugar, la cual hace que despierten mas rápido." Explico el jefe ante la mirada incrédula de la pelimorado.

"Al menos tres contra dos se me hace una pelea más pareja que siete contra dos" dijo tratando de parecer confiado. "_Sin el somnífero de Bulbasaur, y con el ataque de Poochyena disminuido solo me queda una opción_" pensó Ace mientras sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo. "¡Pidgeot, aparece!" dijo el chico mientras frente a el aparecía aquel pokémon ave.

"Bien pensado, seguro eso va a poner las cosas parejas" dijo optimista la pelimorado mientras veía que Ace solo le susurraba algo a sus tres pokémons. Una vez que su entrenador termino, el trio de pokémons asintió y luego Pidgeot se acercó a Cristi y para sorpresa de los presentes tomo a la pelimorado y la subió a su espalda. "¿Qué rayos haces?" pregunto entre molesta y sorprendida.

"Eres una molestia" dijo fríamente. "Será mas fácil si no tengo a alguien mirándome todo el tiempo" Ace solo casqueo los dedos y de inmediato el pokémon ave alzo el vuelo en dirección a solo Dios sabe donde. "¿Qué les parece si continuamos donde nos quedamos?" pregunto el chico confiado. "¡De nuevo, Cola Férrea y Látigo Cepa!" Ambos pokémons obedecieron, y esta vez Poochyena se lanzo contra Houndoom quien simplemente contrarresto el ataque con su propia Cola Férrea, mientras que los dos Houndour restantes esquivaron el Látigo Cepa y contratacaron con sus Lanzallamas.

Esta escena se repitió prácticamente por la siguiente media hora. Ace ordenaba ataques sin parar, pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado, los pokémons de aquellos sujetos los esquivaban y contratacaban sin problemas, además de que con el pasar del tiempo, los efectos del somnífero de Bulbasaur se habían terminado y los demás Houndour empezaban a despertar.

"¿Cómo es posible que esos dos aun no hayan caído por nuestros ataques?" dijo bastante frustrado uno de los bandidos.

"Muy inteligente" dijo el jefe mientras veía a Ace quien apenas se podía mantener en pie al igual que sus pokémons. Y es que el pelinegro en un par de ocasiones intento ayudar a sus pokémons sin importarle salir herido. "Mira que hacer que uno de tus pokémons ataque para que el otro pueda comer bayas y recuperarse"

"Parece que no soy tan idiota como la gente cree" dijo débilmente el pelinegro aunque aun tenia esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro. "Vamos, esto aun no termina"

"¿Aun piensas seguir con tu arrogancia?" pregunto el líder. "Bien, entonces me parece que es hora que te borre esa sonrisa. ¡Chicos, usen Sofoco!" ordeno. En ese momento una intensa luz roja rodeo el cuerpo de Houndoom y algunos Houndour para que luego, del hocico de estos saliera una poderosa llama en dirección a Ace y sus pokémons.

"¡Bulbasaur, Pantalla Luz!" ordeno el pelinegro tratando de defender a sus pokémons, sin embargo la pequeña estaba tan cansada que termino desmayándose. Poochyena intento esquivar el ataque, sin embargo él también terminó inconsciente.

"¡Es tu fin!" grito bastante divertido el líder. Sin embargo el ataque de algunos Houndour poco a poco comenzó a hacer mas pequeño hasta que desapareció por completo, aunque al ataque del Houndoom del líder si golpeo a su objetivo creando una enorme nube de polvo. "¿Qué te pareció eso mocoso engreído?" dijo con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo cuando el polvo se disipo, se sorprendió de ver que el chico y sus pokémons estaban rodeados por una energía color verde, y frente a el estaba la pelimorada acompañando por un chico de pelo castaño y una mujer rubia. "¿¡QUE RAYOS PASO!"

"Y yo que estaba haciendo un mandado para el profesor Oak" dijo una voz femenina. Aquella banda de ladrones voltearon en dirección a donde había venido aquella voz, mientras que Ace solo suspiro fastidiado. "¡Buen trabajo, Kitsu! Aunque… tu estuviste regular, Acy" agrego con tono burlón al final.

"¿Jefe, esta bien?" pregunto Max mientras que se acercaba al chico, pero este simplemente lo alejo de un manotazo.

"¿Qué rayos creen que hacen aquí?" pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

"Venimos a vender galletas… ¡Obvio que estamos aquí para ayudarte!" dijo la pelimorado quien traía a un pequeño Shellder en su cabeza. "Además, esta era mi batalla desde un principio así que solo vine a terminarlo." Agrego dándole la espalda a Ace.

"Parece que la princesita esta tratando de ser ruda" dijo burlón uno de los banidos.

"Creo que lo mejor será que les demos su merecido de una maldita vez" dijo molesto el líder.

"Que molestos" murmuro fastidiada la rubia. "¡Charizard, Onda Certera!" ordeno Adriane mientras arrojaba una pokebola y de ella salía un dragón de color naranja. El dragón solo asintió y de inmediato junto sus garras. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, una esfera color celeste comenzó a formarse entre las garras del pokémon fuego, y cuando esta creció lo suficiente, Charizard la arrojo directamente a sus rivales, lo que causo una enorme explosión.

"Creo que eso es lo que llaman overkill" dijo algo divertido el castaño mientras miraba como la nube de polvo que se levanto por la explosión. Poco a poco la nube comenzó a disiparse hasta desaparecer completamente y revelar que solo quedaban en pie un par de Houndours, aunque se podía ver que estaban bastante malheridos.

"¡Esto no se quedara así! Usen su Sofoco de nueva cuenta" ordeno el líder. Los dos Houndour que quedaban en pie nuevamente brillaron y lanzaron una fuerte llama hacia la pelimorada pero nuevamente esas llamas fueron encogiéndose hasta que desaparecieron.

"No son los únicos que tienen un pokémon con 'Absorbe Llamas' pero al menos ahora esto esta mas equilibrado" explico la chica de gafas "Y ahora… ¡Shellder, usa Salmuera!" ordeno Cristi. El pequeño pokémon molusco salto a la cabeza de su entrenadora y disparo un poderoso chorro de agua el cual derribo sin problemas a los Houndour restantes.

"Si tenias a ese Shellder ¿Por qué no me ayudaste desde el principio?" dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado.

"Tu fuiste el que empezó con todo esta pelea" se defendió la pelimorada.

"Vaya suerte la tuya niño, pero esto no lo olvidaremos tan fácilmente" dijo el líder mientras que el junto a sus compañeros, regresaban a sus pokémons a sus pokebolas. "La próxima vez que nos encontremos, te haremos pagar esto con creces" dijo bastante enfadado.

"Eso será solo si ese chico termina en prisión" dijo una voz femenina que puso nerviosos a esos bandidos. Todos ellos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer de pelo azulado y vistiendo un uniforme de policía, además de que detrás suyo había varios oficiales de policía.

"Creo que yo mejor paso. Ya he tenido suficiente prisión con eso de ir a la escuela" dijo algo bromista el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la nuca. La oficial solo le sonrió al chico y luego hizo una seña a sus hombres, los cuales de inmediato se acercaron para arrestar a la banda de ladrones.

"Gracias por tu ayuda" dijo la oficial una vez que todos los bandidos habían sido llevados a la estación.

"Yo no hice nada" dijo Ace bastante serio para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar al centro pokémon. Por su parte Adriane solo se excuso y de inmediato salió detrás del pelinegro. "¿Oye que pasa contigo? Deberías disfrutar de tu victoria." Dijo una vez que alcanzo al chico.

"No fue una victoria. O al menos no fue una mía" dijo el chico con cierta frustración en su voz.

"Deberías ser menos estricto contigo mismo Ace" dijo Adriane con tono amable, sin embargo el pelinegro solo volteo con una mirada de molestia en su rostro.

"Ya no soy un niño, así que no me digas que hacer" dijo con fastidio para luego seguir caminando en dirección a la ciudad mientras que Adriane solo lo observo algo preocupada como el chico desaparecía entre los arboles.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ta-da! Este fue el tercer capitulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Evan: Jefe, tengo una duda._

_¿Que es esta vez Evan?_

_Evan: Pues queria saber mas acerca de Ciudad Viridian._

_Bueno, creo que debemos dejar que nuestro experto nos lo explique._

_(Frente a Evan aparece un letrero colorido que dice 'Hora de clases con el Prof. Oak')_

_Oak: Muye bien, dejenme explicarles. Ciudad Viridian es una ciudad poco al norte de Pueblo Paleta, y se le conoce como la ciudad del eterno verdor._

_Evan: Gracias por la explicacion profesor._

_Muy bien entonces ahora nos despedimos, pero no sin antes recordarles que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi o por Evan._

_Evan: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	4. Un poco de calma después de la tormenta

_Hola a todos!_

_Despues de una larga pausa, por fin estoy de vuelta para traer mas capitulos de esta historia._

_Y bueno para comenzar, vamos con el nuevo pero ya acostumbrado_ _**disclaimer**_

_"ESTA CAPITULO ES TRAIDO A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS _

_EN COLABORACION CON_

_YURI MATSURA_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p>Después del desastre con la banda de ladrones del día anterior, los muchachos se habían merecido un buen descanso. Mientras que Max y Cristi dormían dentro de sus sacos de dormir, Ace dormía sentado en uno de los sillones del centro pokémon. El muchacho tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su cabeza comenzaba a cabecear. Hasta que terminó por despertarse. Había que admitir que no era muy tarde, pero ya comenzaba a haber movimiento en el centro pokémon. Miró a su lado y vio como Cristi y Max seguían durmiendo. Luego miró hacia el otro lado esperando encontrar ahí a su Bulbasaur durmiendo, pero se sorprendió al notar que no estaba ahí y al mirar alrededor tampoco la encontró.<p>

"Maldición..." maldijo por lo bajo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarla por todos los lados.

Detuvo su búsqueda al levantar la mirada para ver por la ventana donde encontró a su pokémon siendo alimentada por una completa extraña. Ace frunció el ceño y se apresuró por ir a buscarla afuera.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Bul...?" su pregunta murió en su garganta cuando el extraño levantó la mirada. O mejor dicho, extraña. Aunque no era una extraña para él.

"Pero si eres tú" dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha alvina. Era la chica que Ace había conocido en el bosque unos días atrás. Sky Austin. "Ace, ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres que te siga llamando 'entrenador misterioso'?" preguntó en tono burlón para luego sonreírle.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el chico alzando una ceja, sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

"Un 'buenos días' no estaría mal. Después de que casi me acusas de estar envenenando a tu Bulbasaur" dijo algo ofendida mientras que se ponía de pie para quedar de frente al chico. Ace solo la miro por unos segundos, y después regreso al interior del centro pokémon.

"¡Oh, Sky buenos días! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!" dijo el chico con exagerada amabilidad. "Ahora, ¿podrías responder mi pregunta?" dijo recuperando su tono normal. La chica lo miró algo molesta, pero luego suspiró.

"Tampoco era necesario que exageraras tanto" dijo la chica alvina. "Y con respecto a tu pregunta... Si estaba en el bosque era obvio que ésta sería mi siguiente parada" agrego.

"Sí, pero eso fue días atrás y nosotros recién llegamos porque nos entretuvimos en el camino" dijo el pelinegro.

"Si, bueno, tuve unos pequeños problemas en el camino" dijo la chica con algo de fastidio.

"¿Esa banda de idiotas te hizo algo?" preguntó el muchacho un poco alarmado.

"¿Que banda?" preguntó la alvina sin comprender a lo que se refería. Ace comprendió que al parecer la banda había estado tan ocupada con ellos y la policía que probablemente Sky ni se haya topado con ellos.

"Nada, olvídalo" dijo negando con la cabeza." ¿Y qué clase de problemas tuviste?" preguntó mirándola a los ojos con una ceja alzada.

"De la clase fastidiosa" dijo la chica.

"¿A quién llamas fastidioso?" preguntó una voz masculina cerca de ellos. Ambos chicos miraron en aquella dirección y se encontraron con un chico alto, de cabello azul noche, ojos negros y tez bronceada. Se notaba que el chico hacía ejercicio y era más que obvio que era mayor que Ace y Sky. Llevaba una playera negra, unos vaqueros oscuros y unos tenis negros. Cruzado sobre su pecho colgaba una mochila de cuero café y tenía amarrado a su muñeca derecha un pañuelo blanco." ¿Te recuerdo que te ayudé a llegar hasta aquí, Sky?" preguntó pasando su brazo sobre los de la alvina.

"No recuerdo esa parte. ¿Fue antes o después de que te encontrara llorando como un bebé por no saber dónde te encontrabas?" preguntó la chica con naturalidad. El chico se sonrojó un poco y la fulminó con la mirada. En el rostro de Ace apareció una media sonrisa.

"Emmm... ¿Y tú eres?" preguntó el peliazul mirando al pelinegro de arriba a abajo.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo" dijo algo molesto Ace al notar que lo estaba evaluando con la mirada.

"Yo soy Blain Rogers de Ciudad Slateport y..." se presento con arrogancia, sin embargo...

"Parece que te tienen muy consentida, solo espero que no se te vuelva costumbre estar desapareciendo" dijo Ace mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Bulbasaur quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a diferencia de cierto peliazul.

"¡Oye, ten más respeto enano!" dijo Blain molesto. "Después de todo tú me preguntaste quien era"

"Dije que podría hacerlo, pero nunca dije que me importara" explico Ace sin siquiera levantar la mirada, aunque se podía ver que estaba algo molesto después de que lo llamaran enano. Blain iba a decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento alguien gritó de lejos.

"¡Jefe!" gritó Max mientras que se acercaba a ellos al trote, seguido por Cristi.

"¿Aun estás segura de que debíamos traerlos con nosotros?" murmuro el pelinegro mientras que cargaba en sus brazos a su pokémon.

"Saur, Bulbasaur" dijo Bulbasaur con una de sus miradas desaprobatorias como si estuviera regañando a su entrenador.

"Supongo que ellos son tus amigos" dijo Sky mientras que el pelinegro solo suspiro fastidiado.

"Em, si... por hoy vayamos con 'amigos'" dijo Ace con algo de fastidio. "Más bien creo que venían con el paquete de ser entrenador pokémon"

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto la pelimorada mirando a los chicos que estaban con Ace.

"Ella es Sky, y el... creo que se llama Clain o algo así" dijo el pelinegro.

"¡Blain! ¡Me llamo Blain Rogers!" dijo algo molesto el peliazul.

"Que tal, soy Sky Austin" se presento la rubia.

"Qué casualidad, mi nombre también tiene solo tres letras. Bueno de hecho soy Maxwell, Maxwell Green, pero puedes llamarme Max" dijo el castaño con un evidente sonrojo mientras que se ponía frente a la alvina. Ace y Blaine simplemente miraron al chico y no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa, aunque cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho desviaron la mirada molestos.

"Yo soy Cristi Mathews" se presentó la presidenta de manera más normal.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Sky dedicándoles una sonrisa, lo que provocó que el sonrojo de Max aumentara aún más.

"Oh, quien diría que incluso tu serias todo un Romeo genérico" dijo Ace divertido al ver la reacción del muchacho. "Creo que he cambiado mi opinión acerca de ti" agrego

"¿En serio jefe?" pregunto el chico castaño, quien parecía algo emocionado por el comentario de Evans.

"No" dijo recuperando su tono serio de siempre. "ahora será mejor que te tranquilices antes de que termines espantándola" agrego

"Créeme, si no la espantaste tú, no hay forma de que se asuste ahora" dijo Cristi cruzándose de brazos.

"Cómo si tú fueras un amor de persona, molestia" dijo Ace metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando a la pelimorada con el ceño fruncido.

"¿¡A quién llamas molestia?!" gritó enfadada.

"A la única molestia en este lugar" dijo Ace sin tomar a la chica muy en serio.

"Bueno, yo también conozco a otra molestia en este lugar" dijo Sky mientras que miraba de reojo a su amigo.

"¿Te refieres a Max?" pregunto con tono bromista mientras señalaba al aludido "¿O acaso hablas de este engreído de acá?" dijo señalando ahora al peliazul.

"Entonces... Sky" dijo Max para cambiar el tema mientras que volvía su atención a la alvina." ¿Eres entrenadora pokémon?" una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica y asintió." Wow, genial, una entrenadora pokémon de verdad" dijo emocionado.

"¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado o qué?" preguntó Ace.

"¡Lo siento, jefe!" dijo Max haciendo una reverencia." ¡No era lo que quería decir!" se excusó.

"Además, yo no llamaría a Sky una entrenadora de verdad" dijo Blain."Después de todo, no fue capaz de aguantar mucho en la Liga Hoenn" dijo burlón.

"Oh, ¿y tú sí?" preguntó alzando una ceja. Ace disfrutó el momento al notar que Blain guardaba silencio.

"Eh ¿qué paso Denisse? parece que te quedaste sin palabras" dijo bastante divertido el pelinegro

"¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad?" pregunto Blaine algo molesto.

"¿Que puedo decirte? soy un chico aburrido, y el alfabeto tiene demasiadas letras así que aun tengo mucho que probar" dijo como sin nada el chico, sin embargo en ese momento algo paso por su cabeza. "Espera, ¿el engreído acaba de decir que llegaste hasta la Liga Hoenn?" preguntó algo sorprendido.

"Eso fue lento hasta para ti" dijo algo divertida la alvina.

"En mi defensa... Acabo de despertar, así que no seas tan severa" dijo bastante tranquilo el pelinegro, mientras que Cristi y Max parecían algo sorprendidos por la actitud del chico. "Entonces, ¿dices que llegaste hasta la liga Hoenn?" pregunto Ace

"Bueno, sí, pero no llegué a las semifinales" dijo algo sonrojada.

"Es bastante impresionante que hayas llegado tan lejos Sky" dijo Max algo entusiasmado, lo que no ayudo mucho con el sonrojo de la chica.

"Creo te seguiré llamando 'entrenadora novata'... al menos por cuestiones de orgullo" dijo el pelinegro con tono casual.

"Claro, sobre todo porque no tienes mucho de eso" dijo Sky con el mismo tono casual mientras que para sorpresa de los chicos, Ace solo se rio un poco. En ese momento, Bulbasaur solo salto de los brazos de su entrenador y se acerco a Sky para comenzar a juguetear a los pies de la chica de manera cariñosa.

"Creo que quiere terminar su desayuno" dijo la alvina divertida para luego agacharse y darle algo más de comida al pokémon de Ace.

"Si fuera un Bulbasaur macho, creo que haría valer la frase 'el más rápido camino al corazón de un hombre es por el estomago'" dijo divertido Ace mientras miraba como su compañera pokémon comía bastante feliz.

"Creo que si" dijo Sky con una sonrisa.

"Esos dos parecen conocerse de toda la vida" murmuro Cristi.

"Algunos nacen con toda la suerte... como envidio al jefe" murmuro algo celoso el chico castaño, mientras que nuevamente un sonrojo hacia acto de presencia en su rostro

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está el Poochyena de la otra vez?" pregunto la rubia.

"¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma?" dijo el pelinegro mientras de su cintura tomaba una pokebola y la arrojaba para liberar a la criatura que había adentro, sin embargo los chicos se sorprendieron que el haz de luz que salió de la pokebola de inmediato se dirigió a Ace, y cuando el pokémon finalmente se materializo, todos pudieron ver como el Poochyena estaba aferrado del brazo de su entrenador... usando sus colmillos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar en un principio. Hasta que Blain comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Vaya entrenador pokémon, ni siquiera puede controlar a su propio pokémon" dijo el peliazul aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se quedó de piedra al notar que Ace estaba más ocupado intentando quitarse a Poochyena de encima como para tomarlo en cuenta.

"¡Suéltame ya, saco de pulgas!" dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras sacudía el brazo para liberarse de la mordida de su propio pokémon, sin embargo solo logro que el pokémon apretara mas la quijada para no zafarse. El pelinegro por un momento pensó en regresarle la mordida a su pokémon, sin embargo en ese momento Poochyena recibió un latigazo en la cabeza que hizo que soltara el brazo de su entrenador.

"¿Estás bien?" exclamó Sky preocupada una vez que Poochyena soltó a Ace. El pelinegro solo sonrió como sin nada y después volteo la mirada para ver como parecía que Bulbasaur y Poochyena tenían una pequeña discusión y luego miro su brazo, el cual estaba rojo y tenía las marcas de los dientes del pokémon. La alvina se acercó al muchacho para ver más de cerca, mientras que éste solo intercambiaba miradas asesinas con su pokémon. "Por suerte no se ve muy grave" dijo la alvina aun algo preocupada

"Oiga doc... ¿cree que tenga que preocuparme por si el saco de pulgas tiene rabia?" dijo en tono casual sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Sky.

"Eso explica tu apariencia ayer en la noche" dijo Cristi con los brazos cruzados. Pero por dentro estaba algo sorprendida de que Ace permitiera que Sky se le acercara tanto, después de todo, el chico no era la clase de persona que confiara mucho en la gente, menos en gente que acababa de conocer.

"Que envidia..." murmuró Max.

"Como sea, yo voy a buscar a Marshtomp donde la enfermera Joy" dijo Blain mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro del centro pokémon." Podrías hacer lo mismo, Sky" dijo antes de entrar.

"Idiota" dijo por lo bajo la alvina para luego regresar su atención hacia Ace, pero se sorprendió al notar que el chico la apartaba con delicadeza.

"No es nada" dijo mientras que le daba la espalda y se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó poco segura.

"He pasado por cosas peores, como ser arrojado de un Charizard en pleno vuelo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose a verla. "Por más que odie decirlo, hazle caso al engreído de Clay y anda a buscar tu pokebolas.

"¡ES BLAIN!" oyeron que gritaba el peliazul desde adentro del centro pokémon.

"Creo que voy a disfrutar esto" dijo Ace con una media sonrisa.

Una vez dentro encontraron a Blain acompañado por un pokémon azul. Ace de inmediato sacó si pokedex.

_Marshtomp, el Pokémon pez lodo. El cuerpo de Marshtomp está cubierto por una fina película pegajosa gracias a la cual puede vivir en tierra. Cuando la marea está baja, a este Pokémon le encanta jugar en el fango._

"Un Marshtomp, ¿eh?" dijo Ace mirando a Marshtomp, pero el pokémon se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. "Definitivamente tiene la personalidad de su entrenador" dijo el pelinegro algo molesto.

"Eso también aplica para el buscapleitos de tu Poochyena ¿verdad?" pregunto Cristi con tono burlón.

"De ser así creo que entonces ese Poochyena debería ser tuyo. Los dos son igual de violentos y fastidiosos" dijo el chico de manera casual, sin embargo en ese momento solo pudo sentir como Cristi le daba un golpe en la cabeza mientras que Poochyena se volvió a aferrar al brazo de su entrenador con una mordida. Mientras que Ace discutía con Cristi y trataba de sacarse de encima a su propio pokémon, la enfermera Joy se acerco a Sky.

"Aquí están, Sky" dijo la enfermera mientras que le entregaba a la alvina sus dos pokebolas.

"Gracias, enfermera Joy" dijo la muchacha para luego liberar a los dos pokémons que se encontraban dentro.

Su Treecko no tardó en aparecer junto a ella, al igual que el pokémon azul con apariencia de perro que Ace había visto el otro día.

"Oh, pero si son el cachorro y el pequeño verde del otro día" dijo Ace cambiando rápidamente su atención hacia los pokémons de Sky.

"¿Tienen nombre sabias? son Treecko y Riolu" dijo la rubia algo molesta.

"Me gusta más como suenan 'Cachorro' y 'Verdesin'" dijo el pelinegro de manera algo infantil.

"Creí que 'Cachorro' era el nombre de su Poochyena jefe" dijo Max.

"No, creo que este mas bien será 'saco de pulgas'"

"Oye enano, aun tienes colgado algo en el brazo" dijo Blain de manera burlona señalando al Poochyena del chico. Ace simplemente volteo a ver al peliazul y por alguna razón se le quedo viendo fijamente y luego noto el pañuelo que el chico tenía en la muñeca.

"Creo que ahora entiendo algunas cosas" murmuro el chico para luego acercarse a Sky. "Pero ¿en serio tenía que ser Alphonse? No es que este celoso ni nada pero creí que tendrías mejor gusto" dijo el chico para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"¿De qué rayos...?" dijo la alvina pero antes de terminar pudo comprender a lo que Ace se refería. "¡No digas tonterías!" reclamo de inmediato la chica mientras que un sonrojo hacia acto de presencia en su rostro.

"Vamos, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse" dijo Ace con una sonrisa picara mientras que los demás solo miraban a los dos entre una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

"Oigan, ¿ustedes saben si esos dos ya se conocían de antes?" pregunto Blaine acercándose a Cristi y a Max.

"No es como si fuera muy conversador con nosotros, así que no sabemos mucho de él" dijo Cristi. El trio continuo mirando la plática de esos dos, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que cuando Ace comenzaba a reírse infantilmente, la alvina le daba un leve golpe al chico justo donde Poochyena lo había mordido, cosa que hizo que Ace se retorciera de dolor.

"Si serás idiota" dijo la chica en voz alta.

"Je, dinos algo que no sepamos" dijo Cristi con una gota en la cabeza.

"Pero tampoco era necesaria la violencia" dijo Ace de manera infantil la cual sorprendió mas a sus dos acompañantes.

"Como sea. Además..." agrego la alvina acercándose al pelinegro que aun se frotaba su brazo adolorido. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti y Cristi" dijo la alvina en un susurro. La chica esperaba la victoria, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ace le sonreía de manera coqueta.

"Eh, que tierno. Parece como si estuvieras celosa" dijo Ace recuperando su sonrisa picara.

"Ya quisieras, novato" dijo la chica de manera casual y cruzándose de brazos, pero Ace pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica lo cual provoco que su sonrisa aumentara. "C-Como sea" dijo la chica en voz alta para tratar de distraer a Ace y este no la siguiera mirando a la cara ya que se había sonrojado un poco más. "¿Cuando tienen planeado continuar con su viaje?"

"Bueno, lo ideal sería comenzar hoy nuestro camino hacia Ciudad Plateada" dijo Cristi.

"Lo cual quiere decir que probablemente sea hasta mañana porque no quiero que parezca que estoy haciendo lo que ella dice" murmuro el pelinegro provocando que la chica de gafas le mandara una mirada asesina pero al chico no pudo importarle menos.

"Jefe, le tengo una mala noticia" dijo Max mientras que miraba un mapa.

"¿De dónde rayos salió ese mapa?" se pregunto Ace, pero en ese momento, nuevamente su cerebro hizo clic en un dato interesante. "¡Un momento! ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo tuviste un mapa contigo?" pregunto algo molesto el pelinegro.

"A bueno... pues yo..." tartamudo algo nervioso el castaño.

"¿Sabes todos los problemas que me hubieras evitado ayer, si me hubieras dicho que traías un maldito mapa?" Pregunto Ace mientras que parecía a punto de explotar.

"¿Cual era esa mala noticia de la que hablabas Max?" pregunto Sky algo curiosa para cambiar el tema y darle tiempo al pelinegro de calmarse.

"Pues que hay otro bosque en nuestro camino" informo el castaño.

"Esa no parece tan mala noticia. Incluso podría considerarse como buena" dijo Ace extrañamente tranquilo. "Creo que podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan maestro, Bulbasaur" dijo mientras que acariciaba a su pokémon, sin embargo esta solo le envió una mirada desaprobatoria a su entrenador además de un latigazo en la cabeza. "Exigente" murmuro infantilmente el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"¿Otra vez estabas pensando en abandonarnos a mitad del bosque?" preguntó Cristi molesta.

"Yo usaría el término 'planeando' pero si, es básicamente la idea que se me había ocurrido" dijo Ace como sin nada mientras que la pelimorada solo se molestó más. "Ya sé, porque no haces lo mismo y abandonas a Rex, y así nos vamos de viaje los dos" dijo el chico con tono bromista mientras que miraba divertido la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la alvina.

"Esa no es mala idea jefe" dijo Max de inmediato con el ya acostumbrado sonrojo en su rostro. "Sería divertido que también vinieras con nosotros" añadió.

"Oye que el plan es cambiarnos por ella, así que solo serian Sky y el idiota de Ace" explico la pelimorado.

"Suena como un titulo de película infantil 'Sky y el idiota'" dijo Blaine con tono burlón.

"En ese caso, creo que será mejor que sigas viajando con el idiota de por allá" dijo Ace señalando en dirección a Blain. "Aunque entonces debería ser 'Sky y la bestia' ¿no crees Bulbasaur?" dijo a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos, sin embargo nuevamente lo miro de manera desaprobatoria. "Exigente" murmuro divertido el chico. "¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta Sky?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vaya quien diría que serias esa clase de chico, Acy" dijo una voz femenina detrás del grupo de chicos, sorprendiendo a algunos, mientras que Ace solo bufo con fastidio.

"Ya te dije que no me llames así, Adri" dijo fastidiado el pelinegro. "¿Y a que te refieres con eso de 'esa clase de chico'?" pregunto.

"Venga no te hagas. Mira que invitar a una chica a viajar contigo, teniendo ya contigo a Cristi… ¿No estarás tratando de formar tu propio harem?" dijo aquella rubia con tono pícaro. Las dos chicas se sonrojaron un poco por el comentario mientras que Ace solo suspiro.

"Jefe, nunca pese que usted seria así" dijo Max algo sorprendido.

"_Par de idiotas_" pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba a Max y a Adriane con una gota en la cabeza.

"Lo siento, olvidaba presentarme." Dijo la profesora. "Mi nombre es Adriane. Adriane Jones" se presentó la rubia.

"Yo soy Sky Austin, mucho gusto."

"Blaine Rogers"

Adriane solo miro a ambos chicos con una sonrisa pero después mantuvo su mirada fija en la rubia, quien solo miraba extrañada a la profesora, sin embargo se puso algo nerviosa al ver como la ojiverde se ponía sus gafas de sol y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Oye Ace, ¿ibas en serio con lo de invitarla a unirse a tu grupo?" pregunto la mujer.

"¿Qué tiene en mente profesora?" pregunto Cristi

"Bueno, pues es que pensé que si ibas en serio con tu invitación. Habia una manera de hacer esto un poco más interesante" dijo con algo de malicia al final.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ta-da! Este fue el tercer capitulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Evan: Jefe, tengo una duda._

_¿No eres muy listo verdad chico?_

_Evan: Solo digame algo acerca de Ciudad Slateport._

_Bien, creo que es hora de llamar nuevamente a nuestro experto._

_(Frente a Evan aparece un letrero colorido que dice 'Hora de clases con el Prof. Oak')_

_Oak: Ciudad Slateport, tambien conocida como Ciudad Portual, es uno de los puertos mas grandes en la región Hoenn, y es conocida como la ciudad donde se cruzan los caminos de entrenadores y pokemons._

_Evan: Esa fue una buena explicación. Gracias Profesor._

_Y bien, ahora quiero invitar a nuestro experto a que nos acompañe mientras contestamos los reviews que recibimos del capitulo pasado._

_**Yu-chan: **Arigatou por tu review Yu-chan. No te preocupes por Ace, ya se recuperara. Pero tienes razon, estos chicos son mas problematicos que Ryou._

_Evan: Aunque son menos idiotas._

_yo: Y no creo que vaya a traicionar a sus amigos. Despues de todo es muy directo con Cristi y Max._

_Muy bien entonces ahora nos despedimos, pero no sin antes recordarles que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi o por Evan._

_Evan: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	5. Noche de Peliculas en el Bosque Viridian

_Hola a todos!_

_Y las largas pausas continuan pero aun asi aqui sigo trabajando para ustedes, y finalmente les traigo el capitulo numero 5 de esta historia._

_Y bueno para comenzar, vamos con el nuevo pero ya acostumbrado_ _disclaimer_

_"ESTA CAPITULO ES TRAIDO A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia._

* * *

><p>Ese día parecía igual de caluroso que los que se solían tener en época de primavera en la región de Kanto, pero para un grupo de jóvenes, el calor de la estación no parecía ser ningún problema.<p>

"¡Ah que refrescante es esto!" dijo un chico de cabellera castaña mientras se estiraba como alguien que recién está despertando. "Definitivamente es mejor que estar en el calor de allá afuera" agrego el chico.

"Creo que esta vez te daré la razón Max" dijo una chica de ojos amarillos. "En verdad que este camino es el paraíso" añadió mientras que con una mano se removía del rostro, un mechón de su morada cabellera, y con la otra, detenía su vestido para evitar que el viento la hiciera dar un espectáculo vergonzoso a sus acompañantes. "¿Tu qué opinas Ace?" pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás. Sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que el aludido no estaba detrás suyo como lo había pensado. "¿Ace?"

"¿A dónde fue el jefe?" pregunto Max algo confundido.

"Si supiera, no lo estaría buscando" dijo Cristi con algo de fastidio. Max iba a decir algo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido que provenía de unos árboles cercanos. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a acercarse al lugar donde había provenido ese sonido.

"¡De nuevo, y más fuerte esta vez!" dijo un chico de larga cabellera negra. "¿Qué pasa Bulbasaur? ¡Aún no hemos terminado con el entrenamiento!" añadió al ver que el pokémon verde que estaba a su lado se había dejado caer al césped.

"¿No crees que estas exagerando demasiado, Ace?" dijo la pelimorado algo molesta al ver la actitud del pelinegro a pesar de las protestas de Max.

"Cállate, molestia" fue lo único que dijo Ace mientras que dirigía su mirada a un pokémon de apariencia perruna que estaba frente a él. "Saco de pulgas, de nuevo prueba con tu _Colmillo de Fuego._" ordeno, sin embargo aquel pokémon simplemente se dio la vuelta y se echo a dormir. "Maldición…" mascullo frustrado el chico, mientras que sin quererlo, su mente comenzó a regresar al evento que había iniciado todo.

_**Hace unos momentos…**_

"No…puede…ser" murmuro una sorprendida Cristi

"Jefe…" murmuro Max igual de sorprendido.

Sin embargo, ellos dos no eran los únicos sorprendidos. Frente a ellos, Ace miraba incrédulo como sus dos pokémons se derrumbaban después de la batalla, mientras que los pokémons de su rival, ni siquiera lucían cansados.

"Esa fue una buena batalla, cualquiera de los dos pudo haber ganado" dijo Sky mientras se acercaba a darle la mano al pelinegro.

"No esperaba menos de una participante de la liga Hoenn" dijo Ace sorpresivamente tranquilo mientras que regresaba a ambos pokémons a sus respectivas pokebolas. "Pero definitivamente seguiré llamándote novata" agrego algo bromista mientras estrechaba la mano de su vencedora.

"Yo diría que aquí el novato es otro" murmuro Blaine burlonamente.

"¿Max?" dijo Cristi sin pensar sorprendiendo un poco al castaño mientras que Adriane solo sonrió levemente al escuchar el comentario.

"Bien, parece que el resultado está decidido" dijo la rubia profesora como sin nada. "Por cierto, más vale que sueltes esa pokebola Acy" murmuro de manera que solo el pelinegro la escuchara. El chico la miro algo sorprendido pero después se dio cuenta que instintivamente había llevado su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón donde tenía guardada cierta pokebola.

"Creo que será mejor que los lleve con la enfermera" dijo Ace.

"Bueno, parece que eres libre y no tendrás que soportar las tonterías de Ace" dijo Adriane.

"A eso le llamo buena suerte" dijo Cristi, mientras que Max solo mostró algo de genuina decepción, lo que le causo algo de risa a la rubia.

"Sky, ¿no llevaras también a tus pokémons al centro?" pregunto Max mientras que el pelinegro solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a dicho lugar.

"Serás tonto" dijo Blaine burlón. "No es como si los pokémons de ese novato le hubieran hecho algo de daño a los pokémons de Sky" dijo el peliazul.

"¡Blaine!" regaño Sky de inmediato al chico.

"Descuida, solo lo dice porque se dio cuenta que aun con la derrota, sigo siendo mejor que él" dijo Ace igual de burlón para luego desaparecer tras las puertas del centro pokémon.

_**De vuelta a la actualidad…**_

"Ace, tómense un descanso" dijo Cristi mientras que se agachaba para cargar a Bulbasaur.

"¡No te metas en esto molestia!" dijo molesto el pelinegro.

"¡Si sigues así vas a poner en peligro la salud de tus pokémons!" reclamo la pelimorada.

"Jefe, la presidenta tiene razón" agrego Max. "Mejor descansemos. Encontré un pequeño claro por aquí cerca con un pequeño estanque" explico el castaño. Ace solo lo miro y se acercó a la pelimorada y comenzó a acariciar al pokémon que tenía en brazos. Por su parte la pelimorada lo miro y se sorprendió al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

"Tsk, está bien" fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego regresar a Poochyena a su pokebola y luego cargar a su Bulbasaur. Cristi y Max intercambiaron miradas y de inmediato se pusieron en camino al lugar que había comentado el castaño, sin embargo…

"Oye Max, ¿creí que habías dicho que era por aquí?" dijo Cristi.

"Era por aquí" se defendió el castaño. "Pero creo que alguien movió de lugar ese estanque"

"Si serás… ¿Cómo es que alguien movería un estanque entero?" reclamo el pelinegro.

"Tal vez si cerramos los ojos y luego cuando los abramos aparecerá"

"Yo lo mato" dijo la pelimorada rodeada de un aura asesina, pero Ace simplemente la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

"Tranquila, no es necesario que muera aún. Además eso no va a resolver nada" dijo el pelinegro. "Max, préstame tu mapa. Lo primero que debemos hacer es tratar de buscar una forma de salir" explico el ojiazul.

"Enseguida jefe" dijo el castaño mientras que tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a buscar el mapa, sin embargo…

"Max… el mapa" dijo Ace mostrando que empezaba a desesperarse.

"Este… Bueno… yo…" empezó a tartamudear Max. "Creo que lo deje en el centro pokémon" dijo tratando de minimizar el problema.

"Detén esto" dijo el pelinegro mientras que ponía a su Bulbasaur en los brazos de Cristi.

"¿Ace?" dijo sorprendida la presidenta.

"¡Yo lo mato!" dijo molesto para luego abalanzarse sobre el castaño, pero antes de que pasara algo entre Cristi y Bulbasaur se encargaron de detener al ojiazul. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Max debe morir!" dijo molesto.

"Creí que habías dicho que matarlo no resolvería nada" dijo la pelimorada mientras se esforzaba por detener al pelinegro.

"Tal vez no resuelva nada pero al menos me haría sentir más tranquilo" dijo Ace mientras forcejeaba para soltarse mientras que el castaño se escondía detrás de un árbol.

"Venga jefe, además no dijo usted que se guiaba por la intuición" dijo temerosamente el castaño.

"Al diablo con eso. ¡Debes morir!" dijo el ojiazul. El trio continúo con el forcejeo, sin embargo en ese momento Bulbasaur soltó al dúo cuando un algo pasó rápidamente junto a su lado.

"¡Oigan ustedes, tengan cuidado!" Grito una voz femenina, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que se escucho un golpe sordo, por lo que Bulbasaur dejo su posición defensiva y se acerco a su entrenador.

"Ouch, eso dolió" dijo la pelimorado. "Casi me desnuco"

"¿Están todos…?" pregunto aquella voz femenina mientras se acercaba al dúo, sin embargo se detuvo y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro. "Si, parece que todo está bien por aquí" dijo con tono algo pícaro mientras que Max solo miraba la escena algo sonrojado.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Cristi mientras que se enderezaba, pero en ese momento sintió como algo rozo su muslo, lo que también produjo un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Rayos, no vuelvas a soltarnos así" dijo Ace. El chico abrió un poco los ojos y se sorprendió un poco al ver la mirada sonrojada de Max y junto a él, a una chica de cabello castaño y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?"

"Quizá quieras mejor preocuparte por lo que te puede pasar a ti y a esa mano picara tuya" dijo la chica. Ace la miro sin entender que pasaba y solo atino a mover su mano, lo que no fue tan buena idea.

"¿S-s-se puede saber q-q-que estas h-h-haciendo?" pregunto bastante sonrojada la presidenta. Ace volteo y se puso algo pálido al ver lo que pasaba, y es que su mano estaba sobre el muslo de Cristi, solo unos centímetros debajo de donde terminaba su falda. El chico solo paso saliva y se puso algo pálido.

"Espera Cristi, yo solo…"

"¡Suéltame de una vez pervertido!" interrumpió la pelimorado al chico para luego darle una bofetada tan fuerte que el chico juraría que la cabeza le dio dos vueltas completas.

"Podrías… haberme… avisado…" dijo el pelinegro con la cara contra el césped debido al golpe.

"No hubiera sido tan divertido" dijo aquella chica. "Por cierto, cuidado con mi falda cuando te levantes" agrego a modo de broma mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Ace. El chico simplemente se negó y se levanto rápidamente y con los ojos cerrados para evitar cualquier problema.

"¡Oh por dios!" exclamo Cristi de repente bastante sorprendida.

"Juro que esta vez no toque nada" dijo Ace de inmediato lo que solo puso una sonrisa en el rostro de la misteriosa chica.

"¿No sabes quién es?" pregunto mas sorprendida la presidenta. "Es una de las más grandes actrices de Pokewood"

"¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a que ella es la gran actriz juvenil, Rosa White?" dijo Max igual de sorprendido.

"¿Rosa White?" repitió confundido el pelinegro.

"No puede ser que no la conozcas" dijo bastante sorprendida la pelimorado.

"Disculpa si no se mucho de cine" dijo molesto el pelinegro. "Mis prioridades son muy distintas a las tuyas" agrego.

"Descuida" dijo rosa bastante tranquila. "Se siente bien ser tratada como una persona normal de vez en cuando y no como una superestrella" agrego sonriente. "¿Cómo te llamas chico pervertido?"

"¡No fue a propósito!" grito Ace en su defensa mientras que en su rostro aparecía un extraño sonrojo. "Mi nombre es Ace, Ace Evans" se presentó el ojiazul mientras extendía su mano hacia Rosa.

"Me pregunto cuáles serán las intenciones de esa mano" dijo bromista la castaña mientras que Ace solo se sonrojo más. Rosa solo se rio y solo estrecho la mano del chico.

"Este… mucho gusto, yo soy Cristi Mathews" se presentó tímidamente la pelimorado.

"Yo soy Max Green. Es un placer conocerla señorita White" se presentó el castaño.

"Venga, puedes llamarme Rosa" dijo con tono inusualmente tímido. "Después de todo lo más seguro es que tengamos la misma edad." Agrego.

"¿Y que hace una superestrella en medio de este bosque?" pregunto Ace pero en ese momento escucho como su Bulbasaur parecía estar peleando con algo. El cuarteto volteo y vieron como el Bulbasaur de Ace usaba sus látigos para defenderse de un pokémon de apariencia felina y con pelaje color crema salvo por sus patas traseras y la punta de su enroscada cola las cuales eran de color café, además de que parecía tener una moneda dorada pegada en su frente.

_Meowth, el pokémon gato rasguño. Meowth saca las afiladas uñas de las zarpas para caminar a hurtadillas, dando sigilosos pasos para pasar inadvertido. No se sabe muy bien por qué, pero este Pokémon adora las monedas brillantes que resplandecen con la luz._

"¡Petal detente!/¡Meowth basta!" dijeron Rosa y Ace al mismo tiempo al ver a sus pokémons algo agresivos, y es que Meowth parecía haberle agarrado gusto al aroma deprendido por el bulbo de Petal, quien solo podía defenderse moviendo sus látigos de un lado a otro en esperanza de poder ahuyentar al pokémon felino, pero este parecía también haberle tomado gusto a las cepas del pokémon planta, y es que cuando estas pegaban en el suelo, el pequeño gato se lanzaba para intentar detenerlas con un mordisco. Sin embargo uno de los mordiscos no salió muy bien y termino clavando sus afilados dientes en el bulbo del pokémon de Ace lo que provoco que la pequeña Bulbasaur soltara una nube de su somnífero acompañado de un quejido de dolor.

"¡Disculpa!" dijo Rosa de inmediato. "Mi Meowth no tenía malas intenciones" se disculpó la castaña. Mientras se agachaba a recoger a su pokémon.

"¡No! ¿Meowsy que te paso?" chillo una voz. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a un grupo de hombres y al frente de ellos un hombre regordete de traje. "¡Maldito salvaje! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi Meowsy y tratar de lastimar a Rosa?"

"Espere un momento señor directos" se apresuró Rosa.

"Tranquilo viejo regordete" interrumpió un molesto Ace a aquel hombre. "En primer lugar nadie está tratando de atacar a su estrella" dijo señalando a Rosa. "Y en segunda, su máquina come-pescado y Bulbasaur solo estaban jugando" añadió.

"Eso jefe, no se deje" dijo Max quien solo recibió la mirada asesina del pelinegro.

"Ace tiene razón, solo estaban jugando." Agrego Cristi.

"¿_Jefe_? Eso quiere decir que no solo el, sino que también ellos dos están involucrados en la pandilla" dijo el director mientras señalaba a Cristi y a Max.

"¿De qué pandilla habla?" pregunto Cristi molesta.

"¡No finjan delincuentes!" grito molesto el director.

"Señor Pokemoore, ellos no son delincuentes" dijo Rosa de inmediato.

"Bueno, yo no me fiaría de él pero ni Max ni yo somos delincuentes" reclamo en su defensa la presidenta mientras señalaba a Ace, quien lucia molesto por el comentario de la pelimorado.

"¡Basta! No van a convencerme sucios bandidos" dijo el director bastante molesto pero en ese momento…

"¿Y esto?" dijo Ace molesto mientras le estrellaba su pokédex en la cara al señor Pokemoore. El regordete hombre se alejo un poco y pudo ver que tato Max como Cristi habían sacado sus credenciales de la academia.

"Son falsas" fue lo único que dijo el señor Pokemoore con bastante seguridad en su voz.

"Yo lo mato.." murmuro el pelinegro para luego tratar de lanzarse sobre el director pero por suerte sus acompañantes lo detuvieron. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Ese viejo molesto debe morir!" grito molesto mientras trataba de soltarse, mientras que los hombres que venían acompañando al señor director, se pusieron frente a él para defenderlo.

"Espera Ace, déjame intentar otro enfoque." Murmuro la castaña para que solo los tres chicos la escucharan. "Señor Pokemoore la verdad es que me tome la libertad de hacerles un casting personalmente." Dijo Rosa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Ya que la película requiere de algunos actores más, me tome la libertad de probar a estos tres chicos." Agrego a su explicación la chica.

"¿Lo dices en serio pequeña Rosa?" pregunto el director.

"Lo siento, quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando comenzara de nuevo la filmación" dijo infantilmente la castaña mientras que el director solo se mostro inusualmente conmovido.

"Oh pequeña Rosa, eres tan dedicada" dijo inusualmente conmovido el director. "Sin actores como tu esta industria estaría destruida" agrego al borde de las lagrimas.

"Gracias señor Pokemoore" dijo con una sonrisa triunfal la castaña.

"Perdonen mis modales chicos. Por favor vengan con nosotros, el resto del equipo está a punto de servir la cena para el staff" dijo el señor Pokemoore mientras regresaba por donde llego acompañado de sus empleados.

"Eso funciono mejor de lo que me esperaba" dijo la castaña una vez que estaban solos de nuevo.

"Y pensar que alguna gente cree que los actores no son listos" dijo bromista Ace.

"Si, y algunos creen que los entrenadores son gente de bien y no pervertidos" dijo Rosa con tono picaro mientras que el trio de chicos se sonrojo por el comentario, aunque los más sonrojados eran los involucrado en el incidente.

"Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente." Dijo sonrojado el pelinegro mientras que seguía a la castaña.

"Lo que tu digas campeón" dijo burlona.

Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta finalmente llegaron a la locación de la filmación. A pesar de que era una de las áreas más frondosas del bosque, el equipo de filmación se las logro ingeniar para acomodar todo el equipo y los camerinos de una manera bastante eficaz.

"Wow, parece que se esmeraron mucho" dijo Ace algo sorprendido.

"Pues claro, la gente de Pokewood es bastante profesional para hacer su trabajo" dijo Rosa "En especial tratándose de esta pelicula" agrego la castaña evitando que los chicos notaran su sonrojo.

"Parece que trajiste algo interesante de tu pequeño paseo, Rosa" se escucho una voz femenina detrás del grupo. Ace se apresuro a voltear, mientras que sus tres acompañantes voltearon mas lentamente. Frente a ellos ahora estaba una mujer de corta cabellera café y hermosos ojos celestes.

"Ella es…" murmuro Cristi sin creer lo que veía.

"Sip" fue lo único de dijo Rosa quien se veía bastante emocionada

"¿Quién…?" estuvo apunto de preguntar Ace pero en ese momento, Max y Cristi se lanzaron sobre el pelinegro para callarlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto algo confundida la castaña.

"N-N-No, no pasa nada Señorita Diantha" dijo Rosa bastante nerviosa.

"¿Eres un entrenador pokémon cierto?" pregunto la mujer mirando a Ace

"Si" respondió Ace secamente. La castaña solo miro fijamente a Ace quien simplemente le mantuvo la mirada por algunos segundos hasta que fue Ace quien rompió el contacto.

"Pequeño demonio…" mascullo Ace, y es que al ser derribado, por accidente Poochyena se liberó de sus pokébolas, y el pokémon mordisco pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer seria morder la pierna de su entrenador. "¡Sueltame de una vez saco de pulgas!" reclamo el chico mientras se movia bruscamente para lograr su cometido.

"Que vergüenza" murmuro Cristi ocultando su rostro.

"Comportate chico" dijo Rosa tratando de regañar a Ace pero en ese momento paso algo que le sorprendió a todos, y es que Diantha solto una sutil risa ante los eventos que se desarrollaban frente a ella.

"Dejame hacer una prueba" fue lo único que dijo la castaña para luego de una pokebola verde con el logo PW, sacar a un extraño gato color morado.

_Purrloin, El Pokémon Malicioso. Purrloin hurta a los humanos por mera diversión usando sus movimientos gráciles. Cuando este Pokémon se enfada ataca usando sus garras._

"Vaya no me gustaría que uno de…" Max no termino la frase cuando todos miraron sorprendidos como el Purrloin le daba un zarpazo en la cara al pelinegro.

"¡Ace!/¡Jefe!" dijeron Cristi y Max al mismo tiempo mientras que Diantha solo sonrió.

"Señorita Diantha" dijo Rosa sorprendida

"Parece que lo que tu tienes es mala suerte con los pokemons tipo siniestro" dijo la mujer castaña mientras regresaba al felino a su pokebola.

"Enterado" dijo el pelinegro mientras que descubria su rostro mostrando las tres marcas rojas que lo atravesaban lo que simplemente hizo que la actriz empezara a reir más fuerte ante la mirada atónita de todos. "Me alegra que le divierta mi desgracia" dijo Ace mientras que regresaba a Bulbasaur y a Poochyena a sus pokébolas.

"Lo siento, es solo que me recordaste viejos tiempos" dijo la castaña mientras traba de dejar de reírse. "¿Te molestaría prestarme a tu Poochyena un rato? Me gusto mucha esa actitud suya" agrego un poco más calmada.

"Claro, no veo porque no" dijo Ace mientras regresaba a Poochyena a su pokebola y se la daba a la mujer.

"Muy bien el descanso termino" dijo Pokemoore atrayendo la atención de los presentes. "Lleven a estos tres delincuentes a maquillaje y prepárenlos para sus escenas" ordeno, mientras que de la nada el equipo de maquillistas tomaba a Ace y a los chicos y los arrastraba al remolque correspondiente.

Después de un rato, el trio salió ya maquillado y vestido. Los tres iban con un uniforme idéntico al de Rosa, la parte del torso blanca y la parte inferior era roja con cuadros de borde negro.

"Odio usar uniforme" mascullo Ace molesto mientras hacia algunos estiramientos tratando de aflojar la vestimenta.

"No se ve mal para un pervertido como tu" dijo Rosa de manera bromista sabiendo que perfectamente eso haría sonrojar al pelinegro.

"Terminemos con esto de una vez, esta a punto de anochecer" dijo Ace desviando la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo.

"Esa es la idea, estamos filmando 'La niebla roja 4' y que mejor hora para filmarla que el anochecer" dijo el director mientras que se sentaba en su silla. "¡Todos a sus posiciones!"

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento_"

"¡Acción!"

-Profesora, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Rosa con tono asustado.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- dijo Max entre nervioso y asustado.

-Parecían ser seres de otra dimensión- Agrego Cristi

-Descuiden alumnos, todo estará bien- dijo la profesora Diantha mientras que se acercaba a sus tres alumnos.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Ace?- pregunto Rosa buscando con la mirada al aludido

-Ese no es el dialogo Rosa- murmuro Diantha mirando a la castaña.

-Es en serio no lo veo por ningún lado- respondió con un tono igual de bajo. -¡Ace!- llamo la chica al pelinegro pero para su sorpresa, de la nada algo color blanco salió a toda velocidad hacia la joven actriz pero en ese momento…

-¡Quitate!- se escucho la voz de Ace mientras que se arrojaba para proteger a Rosa.

"¿Qué esta pasando aqui?" pregunto el señor Pokemoore confundido.

"Olvide que había escuchado algo en la radio del centro pokémon" dijo Ace mientras que asumia una posición defensiva. "Reportaron una cantidad inusual de…" Ace no pudo terminar cuando varias cosas blancas salieron de la nada y atraparon a la 'profesora' arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad.

"¡Señorita Diantha!" grito Cristi, pero solo consiguió ser la siguiente victima.

"¡Chicas!"

"Carlos, apunta los reflectores en aquella dirección" dijo el señor Pokemoore señalando la dirección en la que había sido llevadas Diantha y Cristi.

"¡Espera, no lo hagan!" se escucho la voz de Cristi, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. Todos voltearon en dirección a donde apuntaba el reflector y pudieron ver como ambas chicas estaban atrapadas en una enorme telaraña.

"Estan atrapadas" dijo un miembro de la producción.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!" gritaban los miembros del equipo de producción.

"¡Silencio en el set!" grito el señor Pokemoore. "Robert, Andy, continúen grabando, esto puede valer oro. Carlos, los reflectores, uno hacia donde esta el delincuente y Rosa" agrego mientras que Carlos hacia caso y apuntaba uno de los reflectores hacia donde estaban Rosa y Ace.

"¡Ace no mires!" grito la pelimorado, y es que a diferencia de Diantha, la presidenta había quedado de cabeza, por lo que la gravedad hacia su trabajo en el vestido de la chica de gafas, aunque por suerte consiguió liberar una mano a tiempo por lo que se evito dar un vergonzoso espectáculo.

"¿Entonces como rayos voy a ayudarlas sin mirar?" pregunto Ace desviando un poco la mirada.

"Ingenia algo" fue la única respuesta de la pelimorado. Ace solo se molesto un poco y estuvo a punto de responder pero en ese momento un hilo se enredo en su cuello al igual que en el de Rosa y ellos también fueron llevados hacia las sombras, pero de inmediato fueron iluminados por el reflector

"¿Rosa, estas bien?" pregunto Ace mirando a la castaña quien simplemente forcejeaba para liberarse.

"No puedo… respirar" dijo con dificultad la joven actriz mientras trataba de liberarse, pero todo era en vano.

Poco a poco más hilos comenzaban a aparecer y atacaban al resto del equipo de producción.

"¡Abra dale una mano al jefe!" dijo Max mientras que liberaba al pokémon psíquico. Abra solo miro a su entrenador y se mantuvo inmóvil. "¿Abra?"

"¡Max, ese ataque no funciona cuando tu oponente usa _Telaraña_" explico el pelinegro mientras que el castaño solo rio nerviosamente. "Y el pokémon es más listo que su entrenador" mascullo Ace molesto mientras trataba de pensar en una solución.

"¡Apresúrate!" grito Cristi mientras que solo miraba con un grupo de Ariados salían de entre el follaje y se acercaban a ella.

"Ayu…da" murmuro Rosa.

"Jefe, Rosa se desmayo" dijo Max al ver que la castaña no se movia.

"Estoy tratando de pensar" dijo Ace frustrado.

"Si pudiera alcanzar mis pokebolas" dijo Diantha tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

"¡Ace ayuda!" grito Cristi asustada.

"¡Bulbasaur!" grito el pelinegro y para la sorpresa de todos, la pequeña pokémon semilla se libero sola de su pokebola "Abra, lleva a Bulbasaur con Cristi y protéjanlas" ambos pokemons solo asintieron y de repente Abra se teletrasporto para tomar a Bulbasaur y llevarla con Cristi.

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?" pregunto Max mientras miraba lo que pasaba.

"Necesito ganar unos segundos más en lo que termino de armar mi estrategia" dijo más calmado el pelinegro. "_En un panorama frio todo se ve con más claridad… quien diría que algún día me servirían las palabras del subdirector_" pensó divertido. "¡Bulbasaur, usa tu _Latigo Cepa_ con Cristi y la profesora, justo en la cintura pequeña!" ordeno el entrenador. Todos miraron incrédulos al entrenador, sin embargo Diantha solo sonrió mientras que Bulbasaur obedecio sin chistar golpeando las cinturas de ambas damas pero sin lastimarlas, además de que provoco algo que no se esperaban.

"Esos destellos son…"

"Esto me va doler más a mi pero… ¡Vengan con papá, Poochyena, Purrloin!" dijo infantilmente el pelinegro al ver que dos de los tres destellos que aparecieron se dirigían hacia él. Ambos pokemons simplemente se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro y lo saludaron con una mordida y un zarpazo respectivamente lo que de paso ayudo a cortar los hilos que lo mantenían sujeto.

"Brillante idea jefe" dijo Max sorprendido, mientras veía como el chico liberaba a Rosa de aquella telaraña.

"¿Les parece bien si comenzamos el contraataque?" pregunto a todos los pokemons que se comenzaron a reunir junto a él.

"¡Saur!"

"¡Shellder!"

"¡Purr!"

"Grrr"

"Abra"

"Entonces, comencemos… ¡Abra congela las telarañas con tu _Puño de Hielo_! ¡Poochyena tu cúbrelo usando tu _Colmillo de Fuego _y tu Purrloin usa _Arañazo! _¡Shellder protege a las chicas con _Proteccion! _¡Bulbasaur usa _Somnifero _para detenerlas!" ordeno. Todos los pokemons asintieron y de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque.

"¿No hubiera sido mejor un ataque frontal?" pregunto Max

"No quiero bajas civiles Max, comprende eso" fue lo único que dijo Ace mientras veía como Poochyena y Purrloin hacían retroceder a un par de Ariados, mientras que varios Spinarak caian gracias al _Somnifero _de Bulbasaur, y otros más caian como daño colateral del _Puño de Hielo _de Abra.

"Segunda ola… ¡Poochyena _Cola Ferrea_! ¡Bulbasaur _Latigo Cepa_! Es hora de romber esos hilos. ¡Purrloin de nuevo _Arañazo_! ¡Shellder usa Carambano!" Nuevamente el equipo de Ace lanzo su ataque pero esta vez el enjambre de Ariados y Spinarak no se quedo de patas cruzadas y contraataco con una mezcla de _Bomba Lodo y Picotazos Veneno_ respectivamente evitando que los pokemons de Ace pudieran romper el hielo.

"¡Ace cuidado detras!" grito Cristi. El chico solo volteo y pudo ver como un Ariados se lanzaba con el aguijon por delante. Ace solo espero el momento del contacto, pero para su suerte Poochyena salto con su _Colmillo de Fuego _por delante para defender a su entrenador. "¡Poochyena!"

"¡Ace, no lo muevas!" grito Diantha de inmediato. "Ese fue un ataque llamado _Toxico. _Poochyena esta gravemente envenenado, asi que mientras más se mueva cada vez perdera más salud" explico la mujer.

"_Si aprovecho su habilidad de Pies Rápidos talvez pueda liberar a las chicas, pero no se cuanta salud vaya a perder… ¿Qué hago?_" pensó frustrado el pelinegro mientras que dejaba trabajar su cerebro a toda marcha, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Poochyena trataba de ponerse de pie. "¿Qué haces?" el pokémon mordió el brazo de Ace para hacer que lo soltara y luego le dirigió una mirada determinada al chico. "Pulgoso…" murmuro mientras miraba a su pokémon.

"¿Jefe?"

"De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera" dijo el chico mientras se enderezaba y se quitaba su chaqueta y se la amarraba a la cintura, revelando la playera blanca sin mangas que llevaba debajo. "¿Listo Pooch?" pregunto Ace confiado mientras que el cachorro solo asumió su posición y gruño en aprobación.

"¿Qué no escuchaste que no lo movieras?" reclamo la actriz al ver que no estaban tomando en cuenta su consejo.

"¡Pooch, _Cola Ferrea_!" ordeno el pelinegro. Poochyena solo solto un ladrido y se lanzo hacia las telarañas mientras que detrás suyo Ace corria esquivando los ataques de los pokemons insecto.

"Muy listo. Esta aprovechando el poder de _Pies Rapidos_ para que Poochyena pueda llegar más rápido con nosotras" explico Cristi mientras en ese momento, el pokémon mordisco solo saltaba con su brillante cola por delante lista para romper la ya congelada red que tenia atrapadas a las chicas. Una vez que esta se rompió, las chicas solo esperaron el duro golpe de la caída, sin embargo se sorprendieron al sentír que el golpe fue más suave de lo que esperaban.

"No importa lo que digan, eso fue SAFE" bromeo el pelinegro, y es que ambas chicas cayeron justo sobre su espalda. "¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Ultima ola!" ordeno Ace mientras que de inmediato todos los pokémons obedecieron lanzándose al ataque, derrotando a los pequeños Spiniarak, mientras que los Ariados prefirieron escabullirse entre los arboles. "_Maldicion, no pude capturar un Ariados_" fue lo único que pensó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudia la ropa.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Max respirando aliviado, mientras que el resto del equipo del equipo de filmación corrian a ver a Rosa y a Diantha, atropellando de paso al castaño. "Eso… no"

"Te tardaste demasiado" dijo Cristi acercándose al pelinegro, quien simplemente se dejo caer al césped soltando un enorme suspiro. "No miraste nada ¿cierto?" pregunto nerviosa mientras que desviaba su rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo.

"¿Algo más que quieras decir molestia?" fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras que optaba por darle la espalda a la pelimorado.

"Si… Gracias" dijo casi en un murmuro al final como tratando de que nadie la escuchara mientras agradecia mentalmente que no estuviera dándole la espalda para que asi no viera la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Ya la escuchaste Pulgoso, te están dando el merito que te mereces" dijo Ace mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar a su pokémon, a lo que este respondió con una fuerte mordida. "Tsk, creo que esta vez tienes permiso" dijo conteniéndose al sentir el dolor, sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que la mandibula del pokémon se aflojo rápidamente y cayo al césped. "¿Pulgoso?" repitió preocupado el entrenador pelinegro mientras que levantaba en sus brazos al pokémon siniestro.

"Tranquilo, solo se desmayo debido al efecto del veneno de ese Ariados" dijo Rosa acercándose al chico. "Aquí tienes, es una Baya Meloc. Esto curara el envenenamiento" explico la castaña mientras que el pelinegro la tomaba y se la daba a su pokémon.

"Sera mejor que descanses, ya habrá otros días para que puedas morderme" dijo el chico mientras tocaba suavemente a su compañero con una pokebola y este se convertía en un haz de luz rojo que regresaba a la esfera.

"Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte" dijo una algo molesta Diantha mientras se acercaba al trío.

"Y aun así funciono ¿cierto?" dijo con tono frio el pelinegro.

"Reconozco que tienes potencial como entrenador, pero si no sabes tomarte esto en serio mejor regresa a casa" dijo la mayor de los cuatro mientras que Ace solo dio media vuelta mostrando la mirada desafiante que había en sus ojos.

"¡Bulbasaur, nos vamos!" dijo mientras que la pequeña pokémon semilla comenzó a seguir a su entrenador. "¿Van a venir o se van a quedar ahí, Cris, Max?" Max solo miro algo confundido a su amigo, mientras que Cristi y Rosa intercambiaron miradas y solo sonrieron. La pelimorada solo se despidió para luego regresar a Shellder a su pokebola y seguir a Ace, mientras que Max tardo un poco más en reaccionar.

"¡Oigan no es justo! ¡Jefe espe…!" Max no termino su frase cuando su Abra apareció en su cabeza solo para teletransportarlo junto a sus dos compañeros. "..reme"

"Oiga señor director ¿No cree que sería mejor marcharnos?" dijo Rosa con tono infantil. "Si seguimos aquí puede que esos pokemons regresen" agrego mientras que el grupo de Ace la miraba algo confundida.

"Tienes razón pequeña Rosa. ¡Chicos empaquen todo! ¡Regresaremos a Ciudad Pewter por hoy!" ordeno el regordete hombre mientras que el equipo de filmación comenzó a recoger las cosas.

"¡Yay! Parece que podre caminar junto a ustedes un poco más de tiempo" dijo la castaña mientras se colgaba del brazo de Cristi. "Extrañaba tener una amiga normal de mi edad" dijo mientras que comenzaba a arrastrar a la pelimorado.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo. En un par de ocasiones se vieron amenazados por algunos pokemons salvajes, pero nada que entre Shellder y Bulbasaur no pudieran resolver.

Después de un par de horas de viaje, los chicos finalmente llegaron a la entrada a Ciudad Pewter.

"Wow, es más grande de lo que crei" dijo Max sorprendido por el ambiente de la ciudad.

"Y las luces hacen que todo se vea muy lindo" dijo Cristi maravillada.

"Disculpalos, nunca han salido de su pequeña isla asi que no conocen mucho" dijo bromista Ace a Rosa, quienes se había rezagado hasta de la caravana junto a los dos acompañantes del pelinegro.

"Hablas como si tu conocieras muchos lugares" dijo Cristi algo molesta.

"Claro que si, después de todo recuerda los incidentes con los pokémon voladores desaparecidos" dijo Ace divertido mientras miraba de un lado a otro. "Ahora solo necesito encontrar el Gimnasio de esta ciudad"

"¿Piensas competir en la liga pokémon?" pregunto la castaña.

"Esta región necesita un nuevo campeón, así que buscare participar en la liga para luego derrotar al Alto Mando" explico con tono confiado el pelinegro.

"Je, buena suerte con eso" dijo burlón el señor Pokemoore a lo que Ace solo respondió ignorándolo.

"¿Pasa algo Rosa?" pregunto Cristi al notar a su nueva amiga tan pensativa.

"¡Ya se!" dijo de repente asustando a los 3 chicos. "Si piensas tomar un desafío tan importante, déjame darte un amuleto" agrego mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en su bolso. "Ten, esto es de mi parte" dijo entregándole una caja con un pedazo de papel encima.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto el pelinegro, pero al momento de mirar el papel su reacción no fue lo que algunos esperaban.

"¿Ace?" pregunto Cristi sorprendida al notar le sonrojo del chico. Al no recibir respuesta, la pelimorado opto por acercarse junto a Max para ver de qué se trataba.

"Vaya jefe, usted si que es afortunado" dijo Max con un sonrojo mas leve que el del pelinegro, pero alguien no compartía su reacción por ese regalo.

"¡Pervertido!" fue lo único que atino a decir la presidenta para luego darle una bofetada al chico. Al parecer, el sonrojo de Ace se debía a que el papel que Rosa le había dado, era realmente una foto suya en el uniforme escolar similar al que acababa de usar hace poco.

"¿Que hay en la caja?" fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

"Es un Xtransiever. Sirve para realizar llamadas, y ya le puse mi numero, así que podrás hablarme cuando quieras" explico la castaña. "Además mira esto" dijo mientras que tomaba el Xtransiever de Ace y empezaba a apretar algunos botones. "¡Tada! No solo son llamadas de audio, si no que son video llamadas, así que no solo podrás hablar sino también podremos vernos" dijo la joven actriz "Solo trata de no llamarme en horas poco apropiadas" agrego pícaramente mientras que Ace solo se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

"¡Lo que paso fue un accidente!" grito el chico lo que solo provoco la risa de la castaña.

"Creo que aquí nos toca despedirnos, buena suerte Ace"

"Espero nos volvamos a encontrar" dijo el pelinegro mientras estrechaba la mano de la actriz.

"Claro" dijo entusiasta. "Si algún día vas a Unova más vale que me visites y lo mismo va para ti Cristi" dijo Rosa a lo que el dúo solo asintió, para luego ambos grupos ir por caminos separados.

"Me alegra haber conocido a una famosa actriz como Rosa y la señorita Diantha" dijo Max emocionado.

"¿De verdad crees que volvamos a encontrarnos?" pregunto Cristi mientras miraba hacia el estrellado cielo que los cubria.

"Un paso a la vez molestia. Primero tengo que ser campeón de Kanto antes de querer conquistar Unova" dijo Ace con tono calmado. "Además, aun esta Hoenn" agrego mientras que recordaba a cierta rubia.

"Vaya vaya parece que tenemos algunos invitados sorpresa" se escucho una voz femenina.

"¿Quién esta ahi?" pregunto Ace mientras tomaba una posición defensiva cubriendo a Max y a Cristi.

"Parece que ese Trueno daño bastante tu memoria" se escucho esta vez una voz masculina.

Ace solo apretó los puños mientras que Cristi solo se terminaba de esconder detrás del pelinegro. Frente a los chicos aprecio una mujer de larga cabellera azul marina y ojos turquesa, y junto a ella estaba un hombre de cabellera roja y ojos color verde.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" dijo Ace bastante molesto..

"Parece que si nos recuerdas" dijo la peliazul sonriente. "Espero que también recuerdes que tienes una deuda pendiente con nosotros."

"Les haremos pagar a ti y tus estúpidos amiguitos por haber arruinado nuestro plan en la Isla Karuna" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que el y su compañera tomaban una pokebola de su cintura.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ta-da! Este fue el quinto capitulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Evan: Jefe..._

_¿En serio? ¿Cada capitulo haras lo mismo chico?_

_Evan: Solo necesito que me diga algo acerca de ese lugar donde era Rosa_

_¿Unova?_

_Evan: Si, ese lugar_

_(Frente a Evan aparece un letrero colorido que dice 'Hora de clases con el Prof. Oak')_

_Oak: Unova es una región muy lejos de Kanto. Realmente no se conoce mucho al respecto aun de esa región pero por suerte mis colaboraciones con la profesora Juniper han ayudado a tener una pokedex mas completa con la información de los pokemons de aquella región._

_Gracias por la explicación profesor. __Y bien, ahora quiero invitar a nuestro experto a que nos acompañe mientras contestamos los reviews que recibimos del capitulo pasado._

_**Yu-chan**: Arigatou por tu review Yu-chan, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Creo que ya conociste el plan de Adriane, a un gran nivel, pero ya veras que hay algo más de lo que ven los ojos._

_Evan: ¿Que traes entre manos?_

_yo: ¡Sorpresa! __ejem..._

**_canon888: _**_Gracias_****_por el reviwe. Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Y bueno c__reo que..._

_Ace: ¿como que payaso loco? ¿Crees que no...?_

_yo: ¡Seguridad! *se llevan a rastras al pelinegro * disculpalo, es algo temperamental, ejem... bueno como te iba diciendo. Puede que sea algo impulsivo pero te aseguro que ese chico esconde más de lo que parece._

_Muy bien entonces ahora nos despedimos, pero no sin antes recordarles que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi o por Evan._

_Evan: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


End file.
